Descendance!
by mambanoir
Summary: Avoir un enfant, qui ne rêve pas d'en avoir un avec la personne qu'il aime? Harry Potter n'échappe pas à la règle tout en sachant que c'est impossible; il est homo et celui qu'il aime est marié......
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais à JKR.**

**-**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire encore et toujours avec relations homosexuelles et avec mes couples favoris: HP/DM, RW/BZ, SS/NL.**

**-**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**Ooo**

« Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson vont annoncer leur mariage ? s'étrangla presque Harry Potter en reposant brutalement sur la table la tasse de café qu'il tenait à la main et en toussant.

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine de la maison qu'occupaient son ami Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini qui vivaient en couple depuis deux ans.

Ces deux derniers avaient commencé à sortir ensemble alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard pendant les derniers mois de la guerre et dès la fin de leurs études ils s'étaient installés dans cette maison.

Harry qui s'ennuyait dans la sienne, trop grande et trop vide à son goût, était venu passer quelques jours chez eux comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

Ooo

« Oui ! opina Blaise…………ça m'a surprit moi aussi quand il m'a dit ça hier.

« Il épouse une femme? Il est bi alors, c'est drôle j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était complètement gay ! renchérit Ron qui dévorait un toast recouvert de beurre.

« Mais c'est ça qui est bizarre, il l'est pourtant ! fit le Serpentard.

« Ben pas tant que ça apparemment ! s'exclama Harry sidéré par la nouvelle qui lui laissait une impression désagréable.

Même si pour tout l'or du monde il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque le blond Serpentard aux yeux gris l'avait toujours attiré.

Mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était sans espoir, qu'il y avait eu trop de haine entre eux pour que ça change à ce point et quand Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre et que leur relation s'était modifiée il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas, au contraire, que le blond puisse se rendre compte de ses sentiments l'avait terrorisé et il s'était montré indifférent, plus amical quand même mais assez distant pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! dit Blaise en le tirant de ses pensées…………..mais faut dire que depuis quelques temps Draco était un peu étrange vous ne trouvez pas ?

« Comment ça ? interrogea Harry avec curiosité, il rencontrait pourtant le blond quelques fois, en général ici-même quand il rendait visite à Blaise et il n'avait rien vu de particulier, pourtant il passait son temps à le dévorer du regard s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je ne sais pas trop ! répondit le Serpentard qui fronça les sourcils en cherchant à s'expliquer…………il est plus renfermé………….il ne me parlait plus comme avant………….en fait j'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose……

« Oui, évidemment ! marmonna le brun avec rancœur…………il cachait sa liaison avec Pansy !

« Peut-être ! admit Blaise sceptique……………..mais...... ! il secoua lentement la tête…………..je sais pas, je crois qu'il y a autre chose.

« Quel est donc le terrible secret de Draco Malfoy ! plaisanta Ron.

« Ils vont faire un grand mariage je suppose ! fit Harry sans sourire, il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter………….c'est tout à fait dans leur style.

« Et bien non ! répliqua Blaise………..c'est encore plus étonnant mais ce sera une simple cérémonie très intime…………..juste les mariés et les témoins, autrement dit une amie de Pansy et moi.

« Malfoy qui fait dans la simplicité ! s'extasia Ron en levant les yeux au plafond…………j'en reviens pas, y'a vraiment quelque chose qui va pas

« Oui ! approuva Harry…………venant de lui c'est très étrange.

« Tout le monde change ! soupira Blaise philosophe…………même lui.

« Pas Malfoy, il n'est pas comme tout le monde et ne le sera jamais ! rétorqua le rouquin……….autrement on le saurait.

« Draco est unique ! murmura le brun d'un ton rêveur.

Blaise qui l'entendit lui jeta un regard en coin, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait des doutes sur l'apparente indifférence d'Harry envers son ami, et vu sa réaction à l'annonce de son mariage, ses doutes se confirmaient.

Mais il ne dit rien, il était de toute manière trop tard, la cérémonie aurait lieu dans un mois.

Ooo

À partir de ce jour Harry ne cessa plus de penser à Draco, lui qui jusqu'à présent avait pu se faire une raison sur le fait que le blond ne serait jamais à lui et était parvenu à mettre ses sentiments de côté, ne pouvait plus que songer à lui.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait d'effort, de ne pas avoir au moins essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus qu'attiré par lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose qui aurait changé toute sa vie sans se donner la peine de s'y arrêter et cela créait un vide en lui.

Ooo

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir Draco durant le mois qui suivit et la date du mariage approchant il devint de plus en plus sombre.

Le jour prévu de la cérémonie il le passa dans les bras d'un sorcier rencontré la veille, par dépit.

Max, diminutif de Maximilien, un grand châtain aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux marron-vert.

Mais si son corps répondit aux caresses de son amant, son esprit lui fut ailleurs, près de Draco.

Draco qui était maintenant marié.

Ooo

« Tu connais la nouvelle ? s'écria Ron à peine entré dans le salon de son ami.

« Dis toujours ! répondit Harry en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Malfoy et Parkinson vont avoir un bébé ! jubila le rouquin que cela semblait amuser…………..t'imagines ?.................un nouveau Malfoy !!

« Draco va avoir un enfant ? répéta Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Pas lui, Pansy ! rigola Ron.

« Ça je m'en doute ! rétorqua le brun avec acidité.

Il baissa les yeux au sol et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Ça fait tout juste un mois qu'ils sont marié ! fit-il pensivement.

« Et oui ! fit le rouquin………..elle était enceinte quand il l'a épousée.

« De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change ! grogna Harry en haussant les épaules………..avant ou après c'est pareil.

Ron étonné par l'air fermé de son ami l'observa avec attention.

« Je rêve ou ce mariage et ce bébé te déplaisent ?

« Bien sûr que non ! protesta le brun en détournant le regard……….je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me déplairait……….c'est pas mes affaires !

« Tu te rends compte ! reprit le rouquin………..si ça se trouve c'est pas l'enfant de Draco.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! riposta Harry………il ne l'aurait pas épousée par bonté d'âme, ce n'est sûrement pas son genre d'élever l'enfant d'un autre.

« Oui c'est vrai ! reconnu Ron qui se leva……….bon je te laisse.

Ooo

Une fois seul, Harry se mit à songer à l'enfant à venir et ses pensées dévièrent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir un enfant à lui, il imagina un bébé qui leur ressemblerait à Draco et à lui.

« Il ou elle serait blond aux yeux verts ! se dit-il en souriant doucement à l'image mentale si nette dans son esprit………..ou alors brun aux yeux gris....non, blond comme lui.

Puis il se renfrogna subitement, cela n'arriverait jamais même s'il avait eu le bonheur d'être avec Draco, jamais il ne pourrait lui donner d'enfant.

D'abord parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, ce qui était un obstacle insurmontable même avec toute la magie du monde et secundo parce que de toutes façons Draco était marié à Pansy qui elle allait lui en donner un.

L'espace d'un instant il la détesta de toutes ses forces, elle avait tout ce que lui n'aurait jamais, Draco et un enfant à eux.

Il soupira, il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à lui.

Ooo

Durant les sept mois qui suivirent il ne croisa le couple Malfoy qu'à trois reprises, et encore il ne les approcha pas, à chaque fois son cœur lui fit trop mal et il ne les observa que de loin.

Les poings serrés et le cœur en déroute il épia Draco qui était aux petits soins pour sa femme qui avait le ventre rond, et ils semblaient très heureux.

Ooo

Harry continua de fréquenter Max, il ne comblait pas son manque du blond mais cette relation meublait sa solitude.

Ooo

Puis un jour, le premier Août exactement, alors qu'avec Max il se trouvait chez Ron et Blaise, au bord de leur piscine, Hermione Granger apparut.

La jeune femme qui était devenue médicomage partageait la vie de Théodore Nott qui travaillait lui aussi à Sainte-mangouste, c'était d'ailleurs là que la Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'étaient rapprochés et étaient tombés amoureux.

Les garçons la saluèrent avec effusion tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur une chaise, le visage défait.

« Ça ne va pas Mione ? demanda Harry en posant une main sur celle qu'elle avait posée sur la table.

« Je viens de passer la pire matinée de mon existence ! répondit-elle.

Les garçons la fixèrent avec inquiétude, attendant la suite.

-

**Un grand merci à vif d'or pour la correction et sa rapidité.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, vous me le dîtes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Ooo**

« Pansy est morte ce matin durant son accouchement ! annonça sombrement Hermione.

« Oh merde ! fut l'exclamation générale.

« Et l'enfant ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry…………il n'est pas……..

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais la jeune femme fit non de la tête.

« Il va très bien ! précisa-t-elle………..c'est un garçon et il est absolument magnifique.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Pansy ! dit doucement Harry qui le pensait réellement, il avait souvent jalousé la jeune femme mais jamais il n'aurait souhaité sa mort.

« Et Draco coment va-t-il? Rajouta-t-il.

« Pas très bien comme tu peux t'en douter ! répondit Hermione………il est resté très longtemps près du corps de Pansy avec son fils dans les bras puis il est partit.

Blaise qui n'avait rien dit se leva brusquement.

« Il faut que j'aille le voir ! dit-il……….il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul.

« On t'accompagne ! se proposèrent immédiatement Ron et Harry en se levant aussi, mais le Serpentard secoua négativement la tête.

« Tel que je le connais je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de voir du monde ! expliqua-t-il………il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul.

« Oui tu as sûrement raison ! soupira le brun qui se rassit sous le regard jaloux de Max.

Ce dernier s'était aperçut que dès que le nom de Draco apparaissait dans une conversation Harry changeait subitement, il devenait rêveur, et il se posait des questions sur les sentiments que le brun portait à ce fameux Malfoy qu'il n'avait jamais vu de près.

Ooo

Blaise partit Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

« Que s'est-il passé ?.................pourquoi Pansy est-elle morte ?

« Pfff !! souffla la jeune femme d'un air désolée………..les trois derniers mois sa grossesse a été très difficile mais apparemment elle souffrait d'une faiblesse cardiaque qui n'a jamais été détectée…………….l'accouchement s'est mal passé, une hémorragie très importante s'est déclenchée et son cœur n'a pas tenu………..on a rien pu faire ! acheva-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ron vint derrière elle lui entourer les épaules de ses bras dans un geste affectueux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! lui dit-il sa joue contre la sienne………..je suis sûr que tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour la sauver.

Hermione renifla et lui fit un petit sourire de gratitude, c'est vrai qu'avec son équipe ils avaient faits tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire Pansy était trop faible.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir responsable, elle était un très bon médecin et perdre un de ses patients lui laissait un goût d'amertume, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Bon ! fit-elle en se levant de sa chaise……….je vous laisse, Théo doit m'attendre.

Ooo

Harry ne revit Draco que le jour de l'enterrement et encore brièvement, il y avait beaucoup de monde et il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui parler en privé, il ne pu que lui présenter ses condoléances devant une foule de gens.

À ce moment-là il s'était enfin retrouvé face à lui et avait parlé en le fixant et tout en tenant sa main serrée dans les siennes.

Les yeux gris et rougis par les larmes lui avaient remué le cœur et il avait eu une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer fort contre lui, de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais Draco avait rapidement baissé les yeux et Harry avait dû laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Deux jours plus tard il apprenait que le blond était partit avec son fils pour une durée indéterminée, il n'avait dit à personne où il allait.

Ooo

Une année passa, une année durant laquelle il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'Harry n'ait une pensée pour Draco et son enfant.

Il espérait son retour qui n'arrivait jamais.

Et puis le premier Août le brun reçut avec étonnement la visite d'un homme de loi qui lui remit une lettre de Pansy.

« Je devais vous la remettre le jour du premier anniversaire de son enfant ! expliqua l'homme qui ne s'attarda pas.

Une fois seul Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil et fixa longuement l'enveloppe qu'il tournait et retournait.

Puis il se décida à l'ouvrir, il déchira soigneusement l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille qu'il déplia.

Ooo

_Harry !_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et qu'une année est passée._

_J'ai pris soin d'écrire cette lettre en prévoyance d'une fin que tu te doutes bien je ne souhaite pas, mais si malheureusement tel est le cas j'aurais un service à te demander._

_Si au jour où tu liras cette lettre Draco est toujours seul je voudrais que tu prennes soin de lui et de mon fils._

_Ne les laisses pas s'isoler dans ce grand manoir, s'il te plait prends-les près de toi et occupes toi d'eux._

_Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je te demande ça à toi, mais j'espère de tout cœur que bientôt tu en comprendras la raison._

_Je sais que je peux te faire confiance._

_Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy._

_ooo_

Sa lecture terminée, Harry fixa la lettre avec une expression perplexe.

En effet il se demandait pourquoi Pansy avait songé à lui faire une telle demande, bien que prendre soin de Draco et de son enfant était une idée qui était plus que plaisante.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comment prendre soin de quelqu'un qui se trouvait dieu sait où ?

Il réfléchit, cette lettre lui donnait une excuse et il décida qu'il allait partir à leur recherche.

Pour commencer il fallait qu'il passe voir Blaise il aurait peut-être une idée par où débuter ses recherches, après tout il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Draco.

« Je vais prendre soin d'eux Pansy, je te le promets !

Il allait pour sortir de chez lui quand il croisa Max qui arrivait.

Ce dernier souriant l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec une ferveur à laquelle Harry ne répondit pas, il se dégagea rapidement.

« Je vais chez Ron et Blaise ! lui dit-il…………..tu peux venir si tu veux ! ajouta-t-il un peu à contre cœur.

« Tu ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher ! répondit Max en lui prenant la main.

Ooo

Un instant plus tard ils étaient chez le couple qu'ils trouvèrent au bord de la piscine et où Harry se pétrifia de surprise.

Draco était là, l'air en forme. Il était assit sur une chaise et tenait dans ses bras son fils endormit.

« Regardes qui est de retour et est venu nous rendre une petite visite ! s'exclama Blaise en lui posant un bras sur les épaules, ce qui l'obligea à se secouer.

« Draco ! fit-il en s'approchant du blond qui le regardait…………..tu es enfin revenu !

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Enfin ?..............je t'ai manqué Potter ?

« Euh…………Harry rougit et se pencha pour regarder l'enfant et cacher ses joues en feu…………je voulais dire qu'on va enfin pouvoir voir le petit Malfoy ! dit-il en observant ce dernier.

Il reçut un coup au cœur, à part les yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, il était exactement comme il imaginait celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir avec Draco si cela avait été possible.

Il sourit en le détaillant.

L'enfant aux joues rondes ressemblait presque traits pour traits à son père dont il possédait aussi la même couleur de cheveux, sauf que contrairement à ceux de Draco ils partaient dans tous les sens et semblaient rebelles au peigne.

« Un peu comme moi ! pensa le brun attendrit.

« Comment tu l'as appelé ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux sur le blond qui à son grand étonnement rougit à son tour.

« Doryan ! marmonna Draco.

« Doryan? s'étonna Harry, il aurait imaginé un prénom un plus compliqué pour le descendant Malfoy.................c'est joli! Fit-il.

« Une idée de Pansy ! ajouta le blond étrangement gêné.

Le brun ne comprit pas le pourquoi de son malaise mais n'insista pas, de toute manière il le trouvait parfait ce prénom.

« En parlant de Pansy! Dit-il en sortant la lettre de la poche du jeans qu'il portait.........regardes ce que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui.

Il la tendit à Draco qui s'en saisit d'un air intrigué et se mit à lire.

Il resta si longtemps les yeux rivés sur la lettre et sans dire un mot qu'Harry s'inquiéta.

« Draco?

« Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi elle te demande ça, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi! Fit sèchement ce dernier en lui rendant la feuille mais en évitant de le regarder...........je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

Le brun lui trouva une fois de plus l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise, il tira une chaise et s'assit près de lui sans faire attention au regard hargneux de Max qui écoutait sans rien dire, tout comme Ron et Blaise.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant pour cette lettre?

« Bien sûr que non! S'indigna Draco............elle ne m'a rien dit du tout.

« C'est curieux quand même! Fit pensivement Harry.

-

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Ooo**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Blaise dévoré par la curiosité.

Harry lui tendit la lettre et il la lut, Ron en faisant autant par-dessus son épaule.

« Oui c'est étrange ! fit le Serpentard avec une moue dubitative…….mais elle n'a pas tort, c'est vrai que vous êtes isolé dans ton manoir……ce serait mieux pour Doryan si vous étiez entourés par des amis.

« Mon manoir est très bien ! rétorqua Draco en lui jetant un regard noir………j'y ai bien été élevé moi !

« Ben oui justement ! Plaisanta Ron qui se fit foudroyer par les yeux gris.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre au juste ? fit le blond d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

« Que tu t'es sentit très seul ! répondit Blaise en venant au secours du rouquin mal à l'aise………reconnais-le.

Draco bougonna dans sa barbe mais ne le contredit pas.

« Alors viens séjourner chez moi, le temps que tu voudras ! lui proposa subitement Harry en se penchant vers lui pour le regarder intensément……….ma maison est grande et je serais ravit de t'y accueillir avec ton fils.

Le blond très surprit par sa proposition faite si volontiers hésita et le fixa un instant, puis son regard descendit sur Doryan qui dormait toujours.

« Si tu savais Harry ! pensa-t-il.

« Acceptes ! L'incita le brun d'un ton pressant.

Draco soupira, en lisant la lettre il avait comprit ce qu'avait cherché à faire Pansy, lui donner une chance de se rapprocher d'Harry, d'être près de celui qu'il aimait sans espoir depuis si longtemps.

Il sourit légèrement et tendrement en pensant à la jeune femme, elle avait été merveilleuse avec lui et elle lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, Doryan.

Allait-il gâcher celui qu'elle essayait de lui faire par-delà la mort ?

« Aller Draco dis oui ! Intervint Blaise à son tour.

« S'il te plait! Insista de nouveau Harry qui le fixa avec intensité.

« C'est d'accord ! répondit Draco dont le cœur battait vite…………..puisque vous y tenez tant ! ajouta-t-il dans un soupir résigné pour feindre une indifférence qu'il était très loin de ressentir.

ooo

Doryan s'agita brusquement dans ses bras et ouvrit les yeux en bâillant, ce faisant il croisa le regard d'Harry qui resta saisit.

L'enfant avait les yeux du même vert que les siens.

« Eh, t'as vu Harry ! Rigola Ron qui le regardait aussi………….c'est bizarre il a les mêmes yeux que toi.

« Potter n'a pas le monopole des yeux verts que je sache ! répliqua Draco dont le cœur avait brusquement marqué un arrêt.

Le brun lui, n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il fixait l'enfant de ses rêves qui lui fit un sourire angélique tout en tendant ses menottes vers lui.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-il au blond qui opina.

Harry se leva pour saisir Doryan dans ses bras et en toute confiance ce dernier, encore ensommeillé, lui passa les siens autour du cou en posant la tête sur son épaule.

À son contact un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit de sa vie envahit le brun, un élan d'amour d'une puissance incroyable et un profond désir de le protéger s'éleva en lui.

À cette minute même il su qu'il voudrait le garder près de lui pour toujours, lui, mais aussi Draco.

Il posa doucement sa joue contre le front de l'enfant en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et le berça lentement en fermant les yeux, sous les regards attentifs et un peu surpris des quatre autres.

Le blond avait du mal à cacher la joie que lui procurait cette scène et Blaise qui s'en aperçut lui fit un clin d'œil amusé qu'il fit mine d'ignorer.

Max lui, cachait tant bien que mal la rage qu'il ressentait, il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'idée que Draco, qui n'avait même pas fait attention à lui soit dit en passant, un peu comme s'il était transparent, aille s'installer chez Harry.

Il appréciait encore moins de voir le brun avec l'enfant, lui n'avait aucune affinité avec les gosses, il ne les détestait pas mais ne les aimait pas non plus et en particulier celui-ci dont la présence risquait fort de rapprocher Draco et Harry, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Il tenait à garder le brun, depuis qu'il sortait avec le Sauveur du monde on le respectait, on l'enviait même et il se sentait quelqu'un d'important, son but était de porter un jour le nom Potter.

Ooo

Draco qui observait toujours le brun se leva.

« Il faut que j'aille prendre quelques affaires puisqu'on est invités ! Dit-il………..je peux te confier Doryan le temps que j'y aille ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire lumineux.

« Avec un très grand plaisir.

C'était dit avec une telle sincérité que le blond lui rendit un sourire très chaleureux qui fit battre plus fort le cœur d'Harry.

Ooo

Draco partit, Ron et Blaise plongèrent dans la piscine et Max se rapprocha du brun toujours debout.

« Tu comptes les garder chez toi longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Éluda le brun en prenant un biscuit dans la boîte posée sur la table et le donna à Doryan qui s'en saisit d'un air ravit et gourmand qui l'amusa.

« Et bien…………Max hésita en faisant mine d'être intimidé…………j'avais l'intention de te proposer de nous installer ensemble………….mais s'ils sont là……..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en dédiant à Harry un sourire charmeur qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Le brun le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il n'a jamais été question entre nous d'une vie commune ! Dit-il........ni de plan d'avenir quelconque.

« Ça fait quand même un an et demi qu'on est ensemble ! protesta Max………….tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire évoluer notre relation ?

Harry poussa un soupir intérieur, il n'avait aucune envie de faire évoluer leur relation comme il disait, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eut l'intention et encore moins maintenant, en fait depuis quelques temps déjà il songeait plutôt à y mettre un terme, maintenant il regrettait d'avoir tardé à le faire.

« On pourra même adopter un enfant si tu veux ! Insista Max qui s'inquiétait de son air fermé......je sais que c'est ton rêve d'en avoir.

Inconsciemment Harry resserra son étreinte autour de Doryan qui du coup protesta en s'agitant et réclama un autre biscuit qu'il lui donna.

C'était celui-là d'enfant qu'il voulait, pas un autre, et le père avec.

Il s'assit sur une chaise en poussant un soupir.

« Écoutes ! Dit-il à Max…………il y a déjà un moment que j'aurais dû te le dire………je suis désolé mais je veux qu'on cesse de se voir.

« Hein ? S'écria le châtain affolé…………mais pourquoi ? On est bien ensemble et je croyais que tu m'aimais !

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! S'insurgea Harry……….je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi et tu le sais très bien.

« Non mais tu me l'as laissé croire ! S'énerva Max.

« Absolument pas ! Répliqua le brun agacé…………j'ai toujours été honnête sur ce sujet, si tu t'es fais des idées tout seul je n'y suis pour rien, ma seule faute est d'avoir trop tardé à mettre un terme à notre relation.

« C'est à cause d'eux que tu me largues comme ça ! Cria le châtain ulcéré…………..avoues que tu es amoureux de lui !!

« Et bien oui j'avoue! S'énerva Harry à son tour………….mais je t'aurais largué de toutes manières, qu'ils soient là ou pas……….maintenant fermes-la et fous le camp.

Max n'osa rien rajouter en voyant Ron et Blaise qui étaient sortis de l'eau et les observaient.

« T'es qu'un con ! Fit-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la maison.

ooo

« Ouf !! Souffla Harry en souriant à Doryan qui avait levé la tête vers lui et le fixait d'un air un peu inquiet, les cris lui avaient fait peur.

Le brun le rassura par des câlins.

Ooo

« Harry ? Dit Ron en s'approchant de son ami suivit de Blaise………t'es vraiment amoureux de Draco ou c'était pour te débarrasser de Max ?

« C'est la vérité ! Répondit ce dernier dans un soupir…………mais gardez ça pour vous s'il vous plait.

« Bien sûr ! Opinèrent les deux.

« Tu sais ! Reprit le rouquin qui avait saisit une serviette et se séchait en regardant l'enfant qui tirait maintenant sur les boutons de la chemise du brun en essayant de les mettre dans sa bouche…………c'est bizarre mais je trouve qu'il a vraiment une ressemblance avec toi en plus des yeux…………il a tes expressions.

« C'est impossible malheureusement ! Fit Harry qui aurait bien voulut que ce soit vrai.

« Pourtant je suis d'accord avec Ron ! Renchérit Blaise en étudiant attentivement le bambin……je ne l'avais vu qu'un court instant le jour de sa naissance et je n'avais pas remarqué, mais là je trouve aussi que ce gosse vous ressemble à tous les deux.

« C'est une simple coïncidence voilà tout ! Dit le brun.

« Une drôle de coïncidence quand même ! Marmonna le Serpentard qui ne voyait pourtant pas d'autre solution non plus.

Ooo

Draco revint un moment plus tard.

« Voilà! Dit-il..............j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut............tient, ton copain n'est plus là? Ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Ce n'est plus mon copain! Répondit simplement Harry qui se leva en gardant Doryan dans les bras.........si tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, allons-y.

« J'ai tout dans les poches! Fit le blond en le suivant, le sourire aux lèvres.

-

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Ooo**

Dans les jours qui suivirent chez Harry la vie s'organisa autour de Doryan devant lequel il devenait presque gâteux, il avait même refusé que Draco fasse venir sa nurse, il préférait s'occuper personnellement de l'enfant qui s'était rapidement attaché à lui.

Doryan était adorable, marchant depuis ses dix mois il cavalait partout, il ne pleurait que rarement, il avait l'esprit vif, riait facilement quand on le taquinait mais faisait preuve d'un grand sérieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il était aussi très soigneux de sa personne, chose rare pour un enfant si jeune, et détestait se salir.

Doryan était aussi très sélectif quant aux personnes qu'il rencontrait et quand quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas, il avait une façon de le toiser, malgré sa petite taille, d'un air hautain et dédaigneux qui faisait beaucoup rire Harry.

« C'est pas un Malfoy pour rien ! Pensait-il à chaque fois.

Ooo

Harry aimait donc beaucoup la vie qu'ils menaient tous les trois, il se sentait heureux et presque totalement comblé, il ne lui manquait plus que l'amour de Draco.

Draco avec qui lentement mais sûrement il avait la sensation de se rapprocher, ils discutaient souvent, s'amusaient ensemble avec Doryan et tout se déroulait à merveille.

ooo

Puis Max revint dans sa vie.

Il le trouva un jour chez lui alors qu'il revenait de sa promenade matinale avec Doryan.

Le châtain était assit au salon en compagnie de Draco qu'il avait réussit à faire rire, Max pouvait être un redoutable charmeur quand il s'en donnait la peine et Harry n'apprécia guère sa présence.

Mais dès qu'il le vit, le châtain se leva et vint s'excuser d'une manière très convaincante pour la manière dont il s'était comporté et lui dit que tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de rester son ami.

Le brun qui n'avait pas un caractère rancunier et ne voulait pas se montrer jaloux accepta, à contrecœur mais il accepta.

Max revint donc régulièrement au grand dépit d'Harry qui crû qu'il cherchait à séduire Draco, vu qu'ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux.

L'air de rien, il en parla un soir avec le blond qui ne fit que rire.

« Il m'amuse ! Répondit simplement ce dernier.

Ooo

Mais Max avait une autre idée en tête, la rancœur le rongeait et il avait décidé qu'Harry n'aurait ni Doryan ni Draco, il voulait lui faire mal et n'étant pas particulièrement courageux il avait choisit une manière sournoise pour les séparer.

Il commença son travail de sape lors d'une de ses visites, Harry était sortit une fois de plus pour une balade avec Doryan.

Ooo

C'était l'après-midi, il faisait encore chaud malgré que ce soit la fin octobre et Draco et lui s'étaient installés dans le jardin sur des chaises longues.

« Harry a encore emmené ton fils? Demanda-t-il négligemment.

« Mmm ! Fit Draco qui avait les yeux fermés et somnolait………..il adore l'emmener dans les rues de Londres et le couvrir de cadeaux.

« Si ça continue il va carrément l'adopter ! Fit mine de plaisanter Max.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pour ça il faudrait qu'il m'épouse.

« Et………..tu serais d'accord ?

Draco sourit légèrement, s'il serait d'accord ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une pensa-t-il, mais ça il le garda pour lui.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? dit-il à voix haute………….tu es jaloux ?

« Absolument pas ! Se récria vivement Max…………Harry et moi c'est finit et bien finit…………Quand tu vois qu'il m'a largué au bout d'un an et demi alors qu'il disait m'aimer ! Mentit-il……………en fait je crois qu'il est incapable d'aimer………….sauf ton fils, lui il en est dingue..............un peu trop même, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre toi?

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire ? Demanda Draco qui fronça les sourcils, suspicieux…………sois clair et ne tourne pas autour du pot.

« Oh rien du tout je t'assure ! Se défendit le châtain qui se redressa et s'assit………..mais quand même si j'étais toi je me méfierais.

« Expliques-toi ! Ordonna sèchement Draco.

Max soupira et fit mine d'hésiter, le blond l'écoutait c'était une bonne chose.

« Je crois ! Finit-il par dire…………..je crois qu'Harry est capable de te dire qu'il t'aime puis de t'épouser pour adopter Doryan………….et de te jeter après pour le garder.......il rêve d'avoir un gosse et il a jeté son dévolu sur le tien, il en est fou et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit prêt à tout pour l'avoir à lui.

Draco très surprit le fixa d'un air narquois.

« Parce que tu crois que je me laisserais faire comme ça ?

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? Rétorqua Max………….une fois qu'il l'aura adopté, il portera aussi son nom et si vous allez devant le tribunal pour obtenir la garde c'est à lui qu'on la confiera et non à toi.

« Pourquoi ça je te prie ?

« Parce qu'il est le Sauveur et toi le fils d'un célèbre mangemort qui en a été un lui-même avant de changer de camp……………..changement qui a pendant longtemps été douteux.

Un éclat furieux passa dans les yeux gris posés sur lui, mais Max ne baissa pas les siens, il savait qu'il avait touché juste.

« Enfin ! Soupira-t-il brusquement, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en fasse trop non plus………….tout ça c'était juste pour parler, pas la peine de t'en faire puisque tu es sûr de lui.

Ooo

Ce jour-là Draco préféra oublier ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne pouvait croire qu'Harry puisse agir ainsi.

Mais jour après jour Max continua de distiller son venin, lentement et à petites doses, et malgré tout, ses insinuations firent leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit de Draco, même sans qu'il le veuille.

Son fils était tout à ses yeux et petit à petit il se mit à douter des intentions d'Harry.

Que ce dernier aime son fils comme si c'était le sien le rendait plus qu'heureux, mais ce qu'il voulait du plus profond de lui c'est qu'il l'aime aussi, pas qu'il lui prenne.

Il refusait de croire que le brun puisse en arriver là mais les insinuations sournoises de Max minaient sa confiance et il commença à devenir méfiant.

Et puis si Harry ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait que son fils qu'allait-il se passer si jamais il découvrait que………….

Draco se mit à angoisser.

Ooo

Harry se rendit compte du changement qui s'opéra chez le blond, alors que tout allait bien entre eux il gardait ses distances et était devenu méfiant à son égard, le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Un soir qu'ils venaient d'achever leur repas, repas durant lequel une fois de plus Draco s'était montré très silencieux et ne répondit pas à ses tentatives de discussion, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il regarda sortir le blond qui dès la dernière bouchée avalée se leva et se rendit au salon.

Harry le suivit peu après et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour l'observer.

Draco était assit sur le canapé dos appuyé contre le dossier il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et avait les yeux fermés.

Le brun s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta tout près de lui en restant debout.

« Draco qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Rien ! Répondit le blond qui ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Subitement Harry n'y tint plus, il le désirait tellement qu'il en avait mal et il en avait assez de cette distance qu'il semblait vouloir mettre entre eux.

Sans plus réfléchir il s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco, qui ouvrit des yeux surpris, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Potter ? Demanda le blond qui donnait une impression de grand calme mais dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Aimes-moi ! Souffla Harry, son regard plongé dans le sien.

« Tu te sens seul et tu as besoin de compagnie ? Tenta d'ironiser Draco, la gorge sèche.

« Non ! Répondit le brun qui posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

Le blond ne fut plus capable de réfléchir et encore moins de le repousser.

Il posa une main sur la nuque d'Harry en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ils s'embrassèrent.

Pour Draco ce fut un moment de bonheur absolu, les yeux fermés il s'abandonna totalement sous ce baiser.

Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières quand le brun le lâcha et se remit debout.

Il aima le petit sourire qu'eut Harry en lisant la déception sur son visage.

« J'ai pour habitude de finir ce que j'ai commencé ! Murmura le brun qui se déshabilla rapidement.

Harry lui écarta les jambes pour s'agenouiller entre elles puis il dégrafa le pantalon et dégagea l'érection de Draco qui ferma de nouveau les yeux sous la caresse buccale qu'il se mit à pratiquer.

Le brun excité par les soupirs de plaisir que poussait le blond se redressa et revint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, il l'embrassa lentement tout en s'empalant sur la virilité humide de Draco qui gémit quand il se mit à onduler des hanches.

Au bout d'un moment le blond saisit à pleines mains les fesses d'Harry pour lui imposer son propre rythme et ce dernier s'agrippa à ses épaules, se penchant par instant pour dévorer sa bouche.

Durant les minutes suivantes la pièce ne retentit plus que de soupirs et de gémissements, puis de deux cris d'extase simultanés étouffés dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Harry s'affala contre le torse de Draco en posant la tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, le souffle court.

-

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Ooo**

« Draco ! murmura Harry peu après……….il faut qu'on parle………je t'aime….

« On parlera demain si tu veux bien ! L'interrompit brusquement le blond qui le repoussa sur le côté et se leva en se rajustant……..je suis fatigué, bonne nuit.

Le brun sidéré le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait rapidement du salon puis poussa un profond soupir d'abattement.

Il était clair que Draco ne ressentait rien pour lui autrement il ne serait pas partit comme ça alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Une douleur lui comprima la poitrine, il l'aimait si fort lui.

Il se leva lentement d'un air résigné en se disant qu'il essaierait quand même de lui avouer de nouveau ses sentiments demain, peut-être que le blond accepterait de l'écouter et de lui donner une chance et dans ce cas il ferait tout pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui.

Heureux et malheureux tout à la fois, il monta se coucher.

Ooo

Mais le lendemain matin il ne trouva personne, ni Draco ni Doryan.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas immédiatement, pensant que le blond avait dû emmener son fils en promenade.

Puis les heures passant et ne les voyant pas revenir, l'angoisse monta.

Il se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage puis décida de se rendre chez Ron et Blaise, Draco pouvait s'y trouver.

Ooo

Au moment où il ouvrait la porte pour sortir il se retrouva face à Max qui venait d'arriver.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder ! Lui dit-il sèchement et sans préambule.

« Je viens voir Draco ! Fit le châtain sans paraître s'offusquer de son ton cassant.

« Il n'est pas là ! Répliqua le brun qui le fixa brusquement d'un air suspicieux.

« Quoi ?............pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la nette impression que tu es pour quelque chose dans la méfiance dont Draco fait preuve à mon égard depuis quelques temps ?..................depuis que tu viens ici en fait !

« Il se méfie de toi ? Fit mine de s'étonner Max qui jubila intérieurement…………..désolé mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Harry n'en crû rien et le toisa froidement.

« Ne remets plus les pieds chez moi, je ne veux plus te voir ici, c'est comprit ?

« C'est très clair ! Rétorqua le châtain qui haussa les épaules…………je verrai Draco en dehors de chez toi……………s'il est toujours là bien sûr ! Ironisa-t-il en se détournant.

« Ne l'approches plus ! Gronda Harry qui le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter………je t'interdis de lui parler.

« Ah oui ? Railla méchamment Max……….et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ?

Le poing du brun partit tout seul à la rencontre du menton du châtain qui recula en gémissant de douleur et le regarda d'un air horrifié.

« Mais………..tu m'as frappé ? S'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

« Ah bon ? Ironisa Harry à son tour en souriant…………..je ne m'en étais pas aperçut.

Puis il le regarda d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et menaçant.

« Ceci n'était qu'un tout petit avertissement, si je te revois tourner dans les environs ou autour de Draco je te montrerai de quelle façon j'ai supprimé Voldemort.

« Mais t'es un vrai malade ! S'affola Max qui partit en courant.

Satisfait de s'être débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute, il le savait trop peureux pour revenir l'affronter, Harry se rendit chez ses amis.

Ooo

Mais ni Draco ni Doryan ne s'y trouvaient et Ron lui dit qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus de la matinée.

Avec un soupir découragé le brun se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon sous les regards intrigués de ses amis.

« Si tu nous disais ce qui se passe ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry leur raconta les derniers évènements et termina en disant qu'il avait peur que Draco ne cherche à le fuir pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Question que se posa aussi Blaise qui ne comprenait plus rien à la façon dont réagissait son ami.

D'abord son mariage avec Pansy alors qu'il était gay et amoureux d'Harry, ça Draco ne le lui avait jamais dit mais il en était certain.

Ensuite alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux, il le fuyait.

Il était perplexe, sans oublier que quelque chose le tracassait au sujet de Doryan.

Jour après jour l'enfant ressemblait de plus en plus à un mélange de Draco et d'Harry, et cela le déconcertait, que ce soit une simple coïncidence lui semblait de plus en plus improbable, c'était trop net.

« Je vais aller jusqu'au manoir ! Décida le brun qui se leva.

« Je t'accompagne ! Décréta Blaise.

Ooo

Ils transplanèrent jusque devant les grilles mais à la porte on leur annonça que monsieur Malfoy n'était pas là.

Harry ne crut pas l'elfe sur parole et il le repoussa pour entrer.

Mais force lui fut de constater qu'il n'avait pas mentit, le blond ne s'y trouvait pas et Doryan non plus.

« Mais où sont-ils ? Gémit-il.

« Aller viens, rentrons ! Lui dit Blaise qui une fois de retour l'invita à rester chez eux.

Ce qu'Harry refusa il était pressé d'aller voir si Draco n'était pas revenu chez lui entre temps.

Ooo

Après le départ du brun Ron vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaise qui semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion.

« À quoi tu penses mon cœur? Demanda-t-il en lui déboutonnant sa chemise dont il écarta les pans pour caresser le torse lisse à la peau dorée qui éveillait toujours un désir intense chez lui.

Le Serpentard leva la tête vers lui et sourit devant la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux azur et qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Tu es sûr que tu as envie de parler?

« Non pas du tout! Murmura Ron qui se pencha sur son cou et le mordilla...........en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

Blaise soupira de plaisir et caressa d'une main l'entre jambes renflée du rouquin, habilement il libéra l'érection de sa prison de tissu et il fut parcourut de frissons quand Ron gémit au creux de son oreille.

Il les fit se lever tous les deux puis faisant tourner le rouquin vers la table basse il lui fit prendre appuie dessus des deux mains.

Placé derrière lui, il fit glisser le pantalon le long des cuisses musclées de Ron qui gémit de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il le préparait longuement.

Blaise aimait caresser le corps athlétique de son compagnon, c'était un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé et arrivé au point culminant, il se redressa.

Il dégagea sa propre érection fortement comprimée par son jeans et pénétra d'une poussée l'entrée étroite.

Tenant fermement le rouquin par les hanches il donna de profonds coups de reins et quelques minutes plus tard ils explosaient tous les deux dans le même grondement d'extase.

Peu après, repus et allongés sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ron reposa sa question.

« À quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure?

« Pfff! Souffla doucement Blaise qui lui caressa tendrement l'arrondi de l'épaule............tu ne trouves pas étonnant toi cette ressemblance entre Doryan et Harry?

« Si! Opina le rouquin...............mais comme le dit Harry c'est sûrement une coïncidence.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et Ron qui avait la tête sur sa poitrine se redressa pour le regarder.

« Tu ne crois pas? Fit-il intrigué................ça ne peut pas être autre chose, si?

« Je n'en sais rien! Avoua Blaise qui secoua légèrement la tête..................je sais bien que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant............

« En plus on est sûr que Pansy est la mère! Le coupa Ron...............Hermione l'a suivit durant sa grossesse.

« Je sais! Soupira le Serpentard qui fronça les sourcils et se tût quelques secondes............mais et si elle n'avait été qu'une mère porteuse? Reprit-il.

« Porteuse de quoi? S'étonna le rouquin qui ne suivait pas du tout.

Son compagnon eut un petit rire, il adorait son ingénuité et son air de toujours tomber des nues.

« Eh bien...........Blaise redevenu sérieux hésita, il n'était pas médecin et son idée était vague..............euh........des gènes de Draco et Harry par exemple qu'un docteur aurait réussit à mélanger.

« C'est possible ça? Fit Ron d'un air sceptique.

« Je l'ignore et c'est là où je bloque! Avoua le Serpentard................mais pourquoi pas?

Cette fois le rouquin le fixa avec une attention très soutenue.

« Tu penses sérieusement que Doryan pourrait être le fils d'Harry et Draco?

Blaise lui rendit son regard.

« Oui! Affirma t-il................plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est ça que cachait Draco!

« Oula! Siffla Ron qui ne mit pas en doute ses paroles, il avait une confiance totale dans ses capacités de déductions et savait qu'il n'aurait pas émit une telle hypothèse sans y avoir mûrement réfléchit.............et tu comptes en parler à Harry?

« Non, pas sans preuve! Répondit son compagnon................mais comment prouver ça? Je suis sûr que Draco ne me dira rien et en plus il a disparut.

« On pourrait commencer par en parler à Hermione! Proposa Ron............elle est bien placée et on peut compter sur sa discrétion.

« Excellente idée! Approuva Blaise en lui souriant et en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser...........je t'aime toi tu sais!

-

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Ooo**

Harry n'avait trouvé personne en rentrant chez lui et il passa la soirée à épier le moindre bruit, espérant sans cesse le retour des deux hommes de sa vie.

Espoir déçu.

Il monta se coucher tout en retardant au possible ce moment en grimpant une par une les marches, s'arrêtant sur chacune.

« Il va ouvrir la porte maintenant ! Se répétait-il à chaque arrêt.

Quand il arriva en haut, il se retourna et la fixa longuement, comme si par la puissance de sa volonté il pouvait faire apparaître Draco portant Doryan dans ses bras.

Mais toute sa volonté et son désir de les voir n'y changèrent rien, la porte resta close.

Tête basse il avança le long du couloir, passant devant la chambre du blond puis celle de l'enfant avec le cœur serré, tout était si silencieux, si vide.

Il entra dans la sienne et referma la porte derrière lui avec la désagréable impression d'être seul au monde, ses deux blonds lui manquaient atrocement, leurs rires, leurs voix qui résonnaient habituellement dans la maison, c'était le bonheur.

Leurs absences et ce silence, un déchirement.

Ooo

Neville et Severus qui vivaient ensembles depuis trois ans dans le manoir de ce dernier et chez qui Draco venait d'arriver pour chercher refuge, observaient l'enfant avec curiosité.

« J'ai bien crû que tu ne nous le présenterais jamais ! fit assez froidement le maître de potion en fixant le blond d'un regard noir.

« Désolé ! S'excusa Draco d'un ton fatigué……….mais tellement de choses ce sont passées.

« Donnes-le moi ! Dit Neville qui était immédiatement tombé sous le charme du bambin endormit et le prit dans ses bras quand le blond le lui tendit sans hésiter.

Ils avaient marchés pendant des heures dans les rues de Londres en hésitant sur la conduite à tenir et ils étaient aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.

Le Gryffondor alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en berçant doucement l'enfant qui poussa un soupir de plaisir dans son sommeil.

« Je doutais fortement qu'Andromède puisse réussir ce tour de force ! Fit songeusement Severus en observant son brun qui souriait béatement en admirant Doryan………..mais je dois reconnaître que le résultat est finalement impressionnant.

Draco opina d'un mouvement de tête tout en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

Le maître de potion reporta son regard sur lui et le fixa de ses yeux noirs insondables.

« Racontes ! Ordonna-t-il en s'installant près de Neville qui posa la joue contre son épaule.

Ooo

« Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! S'exclama Neville d'un air outragé quand Draco eut tout dit.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Renchérit Severus………….Potter a beaucoup de défauts mais il est l'honnêteté même………….faire semblant de t'aimer pour t'enlever Doryan est une idée qui ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit.

« Et comment je peux en être sûr ? S'écria Draco…………je suis bien placé pour savoir que par amour on peut en arriver à n'importe quelle extrémité.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas la vérité ? Interrogea Neville.

« Ça va pas non ? S'indigna le blond…………il est déjà dingue de Doryan alors s'il savait !!!!!!

Severus dévisagea son filleul d'un regard ironique et amusé.

« En fait tu voudrais être certain qu'il t'aime toi et qu'il ne veut pas juste t'enlever ton fils………..tout ça parce qu'un frustré de la pire espèce t'a monté la tête ?............tu me déçois, je te croyais beaucoup plus intelligent que ça.

Draco qui se sentit stupide ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Il y a une solution très simple ! Continua le maître de potion dont le regard se fit perçant………..proposes lui de prendre du véritasérum, il ne pourra rien te cacher.

« Mais………..c'est interdit ! Protesta le blond en levant sur lui des yeux arrondis.

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Répondit Severus narquois…………..et puis si lui est d'accord c'est différent.

Draco baissa de nouveau les yeux au sol d'un air gêné.

« Oui, peut-être ! Admit-il dans un murmure…………..mais je me vois très mal lui demander une chose pareille…………et puis il n'y a pas que ça.

Il se tût un instant.

« J'ai peur de sa réaction s'il apprend la vérité ! Avoua-t-il devant le silence de Severus et Neville……………j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille vraiment et qu'il ne me pardonne pas.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant tu ne crois pas ? Rétorqua assez sèchement le maître de potion qui n'avait jamais été d'accord avec le projet de son filleul quand ce dernier était venu le trouver pour lui en faire part.

« Oui…………bon…….c'était pas non plus prévu que les évènements tournent de cette manière, il ne devait jamais rien savoir ! Maugréa Draco qui se dit que de toutes façon si c'était à refaire il referait exactement la même chose, il n'avait aucun remord, la seule chose qu'il regrettait c'est que Pansy y ai laissé la vie, mais ça, seul le destin en était responsable.

« En plus ! Reprit Severus………..vu la ressemblance qu'il y a entre eux, Potter finira bien par se poser des questions, même si avec lui ça peut prendre dix ans avant qu'il s'en rende compte ! Rajouta-t-il railleur.

Draco ne pu retenir un petit rire.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne voit jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Reconnut-il……….mais ça le rend si attachant ! Pensa t-il avec tendresse.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Intervint Neville.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Soupira Draco……….pour commencer je voudrais rester un peu chez vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

« Absolument pas ! S'exclama le Gryffondor ravit à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir pouponner.

« Profites-en pour réfléchir ! Conseilla Severus.

« Merci ! fit Draco qui se dit qu'en effet il avait bien besoin de réfléchir, il ne savait plus que faire ni que penser.

Une seule chose était sûre, Harry lui manquait.

Ooo

Harry qui lui devenait fou à tourner en rond dans sa maison vide et qui pour échapper à ce silence qui menaçait de l'étouffer se précipita chez ses amis.

« Vous sortez ? Fit-il déçu en les voyant prêts à partir.

Ron et Blaise échangèrent un regard en coin.

« Oui mais tu n'as qu'à nous attendre ici ! Lui proposa le rouquin devant son air perdu……..on revient aussi vite que possible d'accord ?

Harry opina tristement et le couple partit rapidement, ils étaient navrés de devoir l'abandonner alors qu'il semblait si malheureux mais ils avaient rendez-vous avec Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ooo

La jeune femme les reçut dans un bureau où Théo se trouvait aussi et ils écoutèrent avec attention Blaise qui leur expliqua ses doutes et sa théorie sur le fait que Pansy ait pu être la mère porteuse de l'enfant de Draco et Harry.

À la fin Hermione le fixa sans rien dire d'un air dubitatif et perplexe.

« Alors est-ce que c'est possible? S'impatienta le Serpentard qui trouvait son silence un peu long.

« Et bien............. la jeune femme hésita tout en réfléchissant............peut-être! Dit-elle lentement............après tout pourquoi pas? Mais je ne connais personne qui ait fait des recherches sur ce sujet ni qui soit parvenu à un résultat.

Théo qui était assit sur l'angle du bureau toussota.

« Moi je connais quelqu'un! Dit-il.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

« Andromède....................C'est un vieux savant! Expliqua-t-il................un vieil ami de la famille Malfoy, il venait ici parfois il y a longtemps de cela, j'ai eu quelques discussions avec lui, il était passionnant et je sais qu'entre autres choses, il faisait des recherches sur la procréation arti.........

Il s'arrêta brusquement l'air de se souvenir d'un détail.

« Oh mon dieu! Murmura-t-il.

« Quoi?? S'écrièrent les trois autres en chœur.

« La dernière fois qu'il est venu c'était il y a presque deux ans! Raconta Théo............et il m'a demandé des échantillons de sang, pour des expériences m'a-t-il dit..............et il a voulut celui d'Harry en particulier.

« Et bien sûr tu lui as donné? S'enquit Blaise.

« Et bien oui! Admit Théo un peu penaud................avec tous les séjours qu'Harry a effectué ici on n'en manquait pas....................comme c'est quelqu'un de très bien je n'y ai vu aucun mal, j'étais à mille lieux de me douter qu'il voulait l'ADN d'Harry pour en faire un enfant.

Hermione lui sourit et posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, et puis c'est vrai qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.............c'est même un sacré exploit médical d'être parvenu à mélanger les gènes de Draco et Harry.

Elle regarda Ron et Blaise à tour de rôle.

« On devrait le féliciter, après tout il n'a fait que donner naissance à un enfant qu'Harry adore, et je suis certaine que s'il apprenait que c'est vraiment son fils il serait fou de joie et n'en voudrait même pas à Draco.

« Ça c'est sûr! Approuvèrent Ron et Blaise.

« Et d'ailleurs on ne veut pas aller le lui reprocher! Rajouta le Serpentard...........on voulait juste savoir, cette ressemblance était trop curieuse, maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute, je suis certain que son expérience a marchée...............et qu'elle s'appelle Doryan.

-

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Ooo**

« Mais pourquoi Pansy a-t-elle acceptée de porter cet enfant au lieu d'en faire un eux-mêmes ? fit Ron perplexe………….par amour pour Draco ?

Avec surprise il vit les joues d'Hermione devenir rouge vif et son regard devenir fuyant.

« Hermione ?

Théo descendit du bureau où il était assit et vint se placer derrière la jeune femme, sur les épaules de laquelle il posa ses mains et les caressa tendrement.

« Non, pas par amour……….Pansy était homo elle aussi ! dit-il.

« Juste avant de mourir elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait depuis longtemps ! souffla Hermione tête basse.....elle ne m'a rien dit au sujet de Doryan mais le reste est facile à comprendre.

« Depuis le début elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ! reprit Théo après avoir déposé un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui leva la tête vers lui pour lui sourire.

« Elle était très proche de Draco comme tu le sais très bien Blaise ! continua t-il en regardant ce dernier qui opina……………alors je suppose que sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais celle qu'elle aimait elle a accepté par amitié l'offre de Draco…………et puis c'était l'occasion aussi pour elle d'avoir un enfant.

« Aucun d'eux n'ayant la personne qu'ils désiraient, ils ont fait une sorte d'arrangement ! constata Blaise dont le regard se perdit dans le vague......ils étaient malheureux et auraient finalement trouvé un certain bonheur grâce à cet enfant........je ne me doutais même pas que mes amis souffraient autant.

« Oui mais elle est morte ! murmura Ron qui lui prit une main et la serra.

« Malheureusement ! fit Hermione qui soupira......elle savait qu'elle courait un risque vu comme les trois derniers mois ont été difficiles mais j'étais persuadée que malgré tout ça finirait bien, si seulement son coeur n'avait pas lâché! Termina t-elle dans un autre soupir

« C'est malheureux mais sans ça Harry n'aurait certainement jamais approché son fils, je pense qu'ils auraient gardé le secret! Fit Théo en la serrant contre lui.

« Ils avaient peut-être l'intention de divorcer plus tard ! dit le rouquin.

« Peut-être ! répondit Blaise sceptique………..mais je ne crois pas, enfin sauf si Draco prenait conscience qu'Harry l'aimait, je pense que dans ce cas-là ils auraient divorcé, mais de toute manière ça n'a plus d'importance…………la grande question maintenant est : doit-on tout dire à Harry ?

Ils s'entre regardèrent en silence.

Ooo

Harry attendait le retour de ses amis en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, il était incapable de tenir en place.

L'inaction lui pesait, il aurait voulut agir, faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi et

il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître ses deux amis.

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez à retrouver Draco et Doryan ! s'exclama t-il en s'avançant vers eux………….autrement je vais devenir fou…………

Il s'arrêta net en remarquant l'air étrange qu'ils avaient et les dévisagea avec attention à tour de rôle.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? s'inquiéta t-il.

« Harry il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose d'important ! répondit Blaise très sérieusement.

« Mais dîtes-moi ce qui ce passe ! s'écria le brun avec un début d'affolement…………c'est Draco ?

Le Serpentard le prit par les bras et l'entraîna vers le canapé sur lequel il le fit asseoir.

« Tu vas me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre…………tu poseras les questions après, d'accord ?

Pas rassuré du tout Harry fit signe que oui d'un mouvement de tête tout en déglutissant.

Ooo

Quand Blaise se tu un long moment plus tard, le brun le fixa longuement en clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

« Harry tu ressembles à un vieil hiboux ! plaisanta Ron.

Mais son ami ne l'entendit même pas, il avait du mal à assimiler les informations que venait de lui donner Blaise.

Puis lentement son visage s'éclaira et un bonheur intense l'envahit.

Doryan était son fils………….Doryan était vraiment son fils………….le fils de Draco était aussi le sien……………..il avait un fils avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout…………l'enfant de ses rêves.

Il dû fermer les yeux un instant, sa joie était trop forte et un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Notre fils ! murmura t-il dans un soupir d'extase.

« Si je comprends bien tu ne lui en veux pas ? fit Blaise qui s'en doutait déjà...Pourtant tu pourrais.

« Lui en vouloir ? s'exclama Harry en ouvrant les yeux………….qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Puis son visage devint plus grave et son regard se fixa sur la cheminée.

« C'est vrai que la plupart des gens réagirait peut-être ainsi ! Reprit-il d'un ton songeur et réfléchit......et peut-être que ça aurait été le cas pour moi aussi si je l'avais su avant de le voir, mais maintenant c'est impossible, ce serait comme en vouloir à Doryan d'exister et ça non.......non, je n'ai aucune colère contre Draco......je ne peux pas....tout ce que je désirais du plus profond de moi s'est réalisé et je ne rêve que de les avoir près de moi, alors comment me sentir en colère?

Il se tu subitement et ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que son regard revenait sur Blaise qui l'observait avec attention

« C'est qu'il m'aime vraiment pas vrai ? s'inquiéta t-il brusquement………….si il a voulut un enfant de moi, c'est qu'il m'aime pour de bon ?

« Je pense que oui ! s'amusa Blaise………..on désire rarement un enfant d'une personne qu'on déteste, et il t'aime sûrement à la folie pour avoir été jusque là.

« Oui ! s'extasia Harry sur un petit nuage…………si tu savais comme moi je l'aime !

« Je crois que je peux imaginer ! sourit le Serpentard en jetant un regard sur Ron, l'amour il savait ce que c'était, lui aussi il aimait avec passion son rouquin qui le lui rendait bien.

« Il faut les retrouver ! fit brusquement le brun en se levant d'un bond………….t'aurais pas une petite idée sur l'endroit où ils auraient pu aller ?

Blaise réfléchit quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! dit-il……………..mais on pourrait aller voir chez Severus.

Ooo

Un moment plus tard ils se trouvaient tous les trois devant la demeure du maître de potion qui leur ouvrit la porte, mais qui leur barra l'entrée de sa large carrure en les fixant de son regard noir énigmatique.

« Euh………….bonjour ! fit Harry un peu mal à l'aise…………..Draco est-il chez vous ?

« Non ! répondit laconiquement Severus.

« Ah ! dit le brun qui tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule du maître de potion.

« Vous êtes sûr ? rajouta t-il..............il n'est vraiment pas là?

« Insinueriez-vous que je suis un menteur monsieur Potter ? rétorqua Severus en haussant un sourcil peu commode.

« Non…………bien sûr que non ! se récria le brun qui recula d'un pas, cet homme était toujours aussi impressionnant et là il ne pouvait pas se permettre de forcer sa porte comme il l'avait fait au manoir Malfoy, Severus n'était pas un elfe et il savait qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un poil.

« Si vous le voyez vous pourriez lui dire qu'il faut que je lui parle ?............s'il vous plait c'est important !

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! répondit le maître de potion qui sans autre forme de procès leur referma la porte au nez.

« Fréquenter Neville ne l'a pas rendu plus aimable celui-là ! grogna Ron à mi-voix.

Harry soupira d'un air déçu.

« Rentrons !

ooo

« Tu as entendu ? demanda Severus de retour dans son salon………..Potter te cherche.

« Oui ! répondit Draco…………..je ne peux pas rester là.

« Où vas-tu aller ?

« Je ne sais pas ! soupira le blond………….mais il faut que je m'éloigne.

« La fuite n'est pas la meilleure façon de régler tes problèmes ! grogna Severus……….tu ferais mieux de lui parler.

Draco surprit le fixa tandis qu'un sourire narquois apparaissait sur son visage.

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça………….c'est vrai que les beaux discours et les grandes explications sont ta spécialité ! railla t-il.

Neville qui les écoutait avec Doryan dans les bras, se mit à rire en approuvant, il lui fallait souvent déployer une persuasion et des tonnes de patience infinies pour arriver à faire dire deux mots au maître de potion qui était plutôt avare de paroles.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir qui ne le perturba pas et il lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Severus détourna le regard mais Neville avait eut le temps d'y voir un éclat amusé.

Le maître de potion ne parlait pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais il lui montrait son amour par des gestes qu'il avait apprit à décrypter.

Et puis il l'aimait comme il était son homme si sombre qui savait être si tendre.

Ooo

« Maintenant je comprends la lettre de Pansy ! fit Harry qui chipotait dans son assiette.

Ron et Blaise l'avaient invité à partager leur repas et plutôt que de rentrer dans sa maison si vide il avait accepté.

« Oui ! approuva le Serpentard…………maintenant c'est clair, elle a voulut vous réunir Draco et toi en espérant que vous finiriez par vous aimer et qu'il t'avouerait que c'est ton fils.

« Pfff ! souffla Harry…………elle avait raison…………malheureusement Max a monté Draco contre moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit exactement ? l'interrogea Ron.

« Je n'en sais rien ! répondit le brun en haussant les épaules......mais je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute.

« Ce serait bien de le savoir……….et pour ça le mieux c'est de le lui demander ! fit Blaise qui eut un petit sourire prédateur en direction du rouquin…………..si on lui rendait une petite visite toi et moi ?

« Volontiers ! s'exclama ce dernier vigoureusement……….tu feras le gentil et moi le méchant, comme dans les films………tu l'interroges et moi je cogne si il répond pas !

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au plafond en poussant un profond soupir et en secouant doucement la tête.

« Tu regardes trop la télé mon cœur ! rigola t-il…………quelle idée d'avoir acheter un engin pareil !!

-

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Ooo**

Max se trouvait dans son appartement et venait de prendre une douche quand on sonna à la porte.

Vêtu d'un pyjama par-dessus lequel il enfila une robe de chambre il alla ouvrir.

« Ron, Blaise ? S'étonna-t-il en les voyants sur le seuil.......qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

« Tu as deux minutes ? On voudrait te parler ! fit le Serpentard.

« Euh…………..oui…………entrez ! Répondit à contre-cœur Max qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Il les guida jusqu'au salon.

« On a juste une question à te poser ! reprit Blaise dès qu'ils y entrèrent.

« Une question ? Répéta le châtain qui haussa les épaules……….bon, dis toujours !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Draco au sujet d'Harry ?

Le visage déjà guère souriant de Max se ferma brusquement.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne ! Rétorqua-t-il avec aigreur…………….y aurait-il un problème entre eux ? Rajouta-t-il d'un air sournois et satisfait qui hérissa Ron.

« Réponds à la question ! Fit sèchement ce dernier en lui donnant une poussée qui le fit s'écrouler sur le canapé près duquel il se trouvait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?.............je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je n'ai rien à vous dire, sortez de chez moi ! S'affola Max en fixant d'un air inquiet le rouquin qui faisait craquer une par une, et d'une façon menaçante ses phalanges sans le quitter des yeux.

« On vient de te dire ce qu'on voulait ! Fit Blaise qui réprima un rire devant l'air peu commode qu'avait prit Ron qui jouait son rôle à la perfection……………tu sais très bien de quoi on parle alors réponds à la question et on s'en va, c'est quand même pas compliqué.

« Je………..euh…………rien………..je ne lui ai rien dit………..me rappelle pas ! Bafouilla lamentablement Max.

« Tu joues avec mes nerfs ! Soupira le rouquin en prenant une mine contrariée………veux-tu que je t'aide un peu à te souvenir ? Rajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.......si je te cogne un peu la tête ça va revenir non? Il paraît que les chocs ça soigne l'amnésie.

« NON ! Cria le châtain en levant les mains dans un geste de défense………….ça va, c'est bon je m'en souviens.

« Et bien voilà ! S'amusa Blaise………….aller, on t'écoute.

Ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard ils quittaient l'appartement en laissant un Max transpirant à grosses gouttes et qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en verrouillant soigneusement sa porte derrière eux.

« Tous des malades ! marmonnait-il dans sa barbe.

Ooo

« Et Draco a crû tout ce que lui a raconté cet abruti ? s'indigna Harry quand ses amis lui eurent tout dit…………….je n'en reviens pas qu'il puisse avoir une telle opinion de moi.

Il soupira en secouant lentement la tête, ça lui faisait mal de penser que le blond le croit capable d'agir de la sorte.

« Tu sais bien que Draco a toujours eut une nature plutôt méfiante ! L'excusa Blaise………..et puis avoues que ton comportement à pu lui paraître étrange.

« Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry.

« D'abord tu as toujours été distant avec lui ! Expliqua le Serpentard.

« Parce que je n'ai jamais su comment me comporter avec lui, j'avais peur qu'il s'aperçoive que j'étais amoureux et se moque de moi ! Se défendit le brun qui prit un air dépité.....alors j'ai agis à l'inverse de ce que je ressentais.

« Oui et tu as d'ailleurs parfaitement réussi à lui faire croire qu'entre vous rien ne serait jamais possible, autrement il n'aurait pas épousé Pansy ça c'est sûr ! Opposa Blaise…………mais ensuite du jour au lendemain tu l'invites à venir chez toi…………….tu te comportes avec son fils comme si tu étais devenu gâteux et qu'il était la chose la plus importante de ta vie……….

« Gneuh, gneuh !! Râla Harry en rougissant………..suis pas gâteux.

« Tu te montres plus que gentil avec lui ! Continua le Serpentard qui se retint de rire devant son expression outrée……………….et pour finir tu lui sautes dessus au bout de quelques jours à peine…………..comprends que pour quelqu'un qui a du mal à faire confiance aux autres ça peut paraître curieux, surtout si par derrière y'a un crétin qui lui monte la tête.

« J'aurais dû faire quoi alors ? S'énerva Harry.

« Ne pas être aussi exclusif avec Doryan! Expliqua Blaise...... faire comprendre à Draco que tu l'aimais petit à petit, prendre le temps de le laisser venir à toi et d'avoir confiance………..

« Avant de lui sauter dessus de préférence ! Le coupa en plaisantant Ron qui se souvint que lui avait beaucoup apprécié le temps qu'avait passé Blaise à le séduire.

ooo

Au départ lui non plus n'avait pas confiance dans le Serpentard, il y avait eu trop de suspicion entre eux et ce pendant trop longtemps pour qu'il croît facilement à cet amour qu'il lui avait avoué tout simplement.

Ce jour-là il l'avait tout bêtement coincé dans un des couloirs déserts de Poudlard et l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

« Je t'aime Ronald Weasley ! Avait-il chuchoté…………..je ne peux rien faire contre ça, je suis complètement fou de toi.

La première réaction du rouquin abasourdis, avait été de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure en croyant qu'il se moquait de lui, mais le Serpentard l'avait bloqué et rapide comme l'éclair avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner tout aussi vite.

Toute la journée Ron avait eut la tête ailleurs, c'était tellement irréel ce court moment qu'il y songea sans cesse en se caressant inconsciemment les lèvres du bout des doigts, devenant rouge écrevisse dès qu'il croisait les yeux sombres qu'il sentait peser sur lui sans arrêt.

Les jours suivants la même chose se produisit à plusieurs reprises, dès qu'il le pouvait Blaise coinçait Ron dans un coin, lui disait qu'il l'aimait et frôlait ses lèvres avant de s'enfuir.

Puis à la dernière, Ron qui consciemment ou pas recherchait ces rencontres et dont la résistance faiblissait, avait répondu au baiser tout en précisant :

« Je ne te crois pas et si c'est pour t'amuser à mes dépends je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Blaise avait sourit.

« Ça veut dire que tu me donne une chance? Avait-il murmuré au creux de son oreille.

« Oui......non......j'en sais rien! Avait répondu Ron, bloqué contre le mur par le corps du Serpentard collé au sien il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il avait tenté de se dégager mais Blaise l'avait maintenu et l'avait embrassé une nouvelle fois, longuement, et il s'était laissé faire.

Par la suite le Serpentard avait prit tout le temps nécessaire pour le convaincre de la véracité de ses sentiments, sans chercher à aller plus loin il avait fait preuve de patience, acceptant sans se décourager ses rebuffades du début et avait su le séduire grâce à sa persévérance. Ron, qui le trouvait déjà à son goût physiquement, était tombé amoureux.

Ils n'avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois que trois mois plus tard, sûrs de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et vivaient un bonheur total.

Maintenant il n'imaginait pas la vie sans son Serpentard à ses côtés.

Sa présence lui était aussi vitale que l'air qu'il respirait.

En songeant à tout ça il posa une main caressante sur la cuisse de son amour assit près de lui sur le canapé et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

Blaise recouvrit sa main de la sienne et la serra doucement.

ooo

« Bon d'accord je m'y suis très mal prit ! Rétorqua Harry un peu vexé………..j'aurais dû savoir qu'avec lui rien ne serais facile et y aller plus en douceur…………..je n'ai pas réfléchit.

Blaise pouffa de rire mais évita de lui faire remarquer que de toute façon il agissait toujours sans réfléchir.

Harry était pourtant intelligent, son manque de réflexion ne venait pas de là, mais son caractère vif l'emportait toujours sur sa raison et il fonçait toujours tête baissée, il ne se posait des questions qu'après en se demandant comment diable il en était arrivé là.

« Tu sais ! Reprit le Serpentard…………..je pense que Draco doit avoir peur que tu apprennes que Doryan est vraiment ton fils, ce qui pour lui risque de te donner une raison supplémentaire de le lui prendre……………sans compter qu'il doit craindre que tu lui en veuilles et se sentir coupable…………..tel que je le connais il va tout faire pour te fuir.

« Et moi je ferai tout pour le retrouver ! Répliqua le brun avec une expression des plus déterminée.

Ooo

Malheureusement dans les jours qui suivirent leurs recherches furent vaines, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Draco et de Doryan, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés.

Harry perdit lentement courage, leur absence lui pesait et jour après jour l'abattement le gagnait.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Draco n'avait même pas cherché à lui demander des explications.

Il avait préféré croire bêtement las âneries de Max et le fuir.

« Les Serpentard ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage! Se disait-il souvent.............mais quand même!!

ooo

Deux mois passèrent encore et un après-midi, alors que désespéré il déprimait assit sur son canapé, il reçut la visite de Neville qu'il fut content de voir, mais au bout d'un moment il se demanda si tout allait bien pour lui.

Il semblait nerveux et il lui trouva un air étrange, comme s'il était en permanence sur le point de lui dire quelque chose mais se retenait au dernier moment en se mordant sans cesse la lèvre inférieure.

Il finit par lui poser la question directement.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Nev?

Mais ce dernier lui assura que non et prit rapidement congés.

ooo

Une fois dehors Neville soupira, il avait eut du mal à supporter la tristesse qui émanait de son ami, il avait eut envie de l'aider et il avait été à un cheveu de lui dire où se trouvaient Draco et Doryan.

Il avait promit à Severus et au blond de se taire mais maintenant qu'il avait vu la peine d'Harry il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sa promesse, déjà garder le secret sur Doryan n'avait pas été facile mais il y était parvenu parce qu'il croyait que le brun n'aimait pas Draco.

Là tout était différent et il se disait qu'en fait il faudrait juste qu'ils puissent se parler et tout finirait par s'arranger.

Mais si on ne disait pas à Harry où se trouvait le blond comment pourraient-ils parvenir à se comprendre?

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Ooo**

Le soir même, dans leur lit, Neville se trouvait allongé sur Severus qui lui caressait lentement le dos et les flancs.

Le menton appuyé sur la large poitrine du maître de potion Neville l'observait pensivement, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui le travaillait.

Severus, les yeux mi-clos l'épiait lui aussi avec beaucoup d'attention, puis un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres et il tourna la tête vers la table de nuit où il fixa quelque chose.

Neville suivit la direction de son regard et vit qu'un flacon reconnaissable y était posé.

Ses yeux étonnés revinrent sur Severus.

« Donnes-le lui ! murmura ce dernier…………il risque d'en avoir besoin pour convaincre Draco.

Neville sourit avec tendresse, le maître de potion le connaissait si bien, il avait comprit que sa visite chez son ami l'avait perturbé et qu'il supportait mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider en lui cachant l'endroit où se trouvaient Draco et Doryan. Là, mine de rien il lui donnait l'autorisation de le lui dire.

Sans un mot de plus il lui montrait son amour et sa confiance.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux si noirs où il était si difficile de lire quoi que ce soit et se souvint de leur première fois.

Ooo

C'était à Poudlard, Neville était descendu aux cachots après le repas pour une de ses éternelles punitions.

Il râlait parce que là il la trouvait très injuste cette punition, il n'avait même pas fait exploser son chaudron, et sa potion n'était pas plus ratée que d'habitude.

Quand il était entré dans la classe, Severus, qui n'avait pas parut à la table des professeurs, s'y trouvait déjà, assit à son bureau il lui avait fait signe de s'approcher.

Neville avait obéit et à sa grande surprise s'était aperçut que le maître de potion avait l'air un peu éméché.

Dès qu'il avait été proche de lui ce dernier l'avait brutalement renversé sur le bureau, à son grand désarroi.

En premier lieu il avait tenté de le repousser mais quand sa bouche avait emprisonnée la sienne et que ses mains avaient commencées à parcourir fébrilement son corps il n'avait pas pu résister.

Il avait noué les bras autour de son cou et l'avait attiré à lui, encore plus près.

Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de se retrouver dans une situation pareille avec lui, le maître de potion l'attirait depuis un moment, il aimait son côté sombre et taciturne qu'il trouvait sexy et qui lui donnait des frissons. Il ignorait à quel moment la terreur qu'il lui inspirait c'était transformée en attirance, mais le fait était là.

Les gestes de Severus étaient devenus doux, c'était un amant attentionné et Neville, pour qui c'était une première expérience, avait vécu une véritable extase entre ses bras.

Ce qui lui avait fait penser par la suite que Severus n'était pas si soul que ça, soupçon confirmé beaucoup plus tard par le concerné et qui avaient fait rire Neville, le grand maître de potion ne savait pas comment l'aborder et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'essayer de lui faire croire que son comportement était dû à l'alcool, alors qu'il n'avait bu que deux verres.

Mais ça il ne l'apprit que beaucoup plus tard, parce que le lendemain Severus avait agit comme s'il ne c'était rien passé entre eux.

Au grand dépit de Neville qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et trouva lui aussi une solution pour se retrouver de nouveau seul avec lui.

Les cours suivant il fit exploser tous ses chaudrons, volontairement quand ils ne le faisaient pas tout seul et ses potions furent encore pires que d'habitude.

Le maître de potion qui avait tenté d'ignorer autant que possible ces 'accidents' n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le punir, le contraire aurait parut trop suspect aux yeux de tous.

Déjà le fait qu'il n'ait pas sévi immédiatement lui attira les regards intrigués des élèves peu habitués à ce qu'il se montre aussi magnanime, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor et en particulier de Neville ou Harry qui étaient ses souffre-douleurs favoris.

Le soir venu, plein de courage le timide Neville légèrement tremblant avait à son tour sauté sur le maître de potion, il eut l'impression de heurter un mur quand il voulut le renverser mais heureusement pour lui Severus y mit de la bonne volonté et prit tout de suite les choses en mains.

Sans qu'ils échangent le moindre mot il vécu une nouvelle fois l'extase totale entre ses bras, revenant à une heure plus que tardive dans son dortoir.

Mais Severus étant un peu borné et recommençant à l'ignorer dès le lendemain, Neville dû réitérer l'opération.

Il ne compta pas le nombre de chaudrons et de potions ratées qu'il lui fallut pour qu'enfin le maître de potion lui parle et lui avoue que depuis quelques temps il le trouvait particulièrement désirable.

À partir de là, Severus cessa d'agir comme s'il ne se souvenait plus le jour de ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit et leur liaison avait continuée dans le plus grand secret.

Neville, que ses amis plaignaient beaucoup, parce qu'ils trouvaient que c'était un véritable harcèlement qu'il subissait, était puni tous les jours.

Quand l'heure venait, il prenait une mine renfrognée de circonstance tant qu'il était dans le champ de vision de ses amis, puis se précipitait aussi vite que possible, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dans la classe et dans les bras du maître de potion dès qu'il était sûr qu'on ne le voyait plus.

Mais Harry, ayant l'habitude d'errer dans le château la nuit venue, fut le premier à éventer son secret, Hermione et Ron furent bien évidemment mis au courant, et chaque soir Neville quittait la salle commune les joues rouges et brûlantes sous leurs sous-entendus goguenards qui les faisaient se tordre de rires.

Il leur avait fallut quand même quelques temps avant qu'ils ne s'avouent que leur attirance réciproque s'était transformée en passion amoureuse et qu'ils décident de la vivre au grand jour.

Ce qui ne surprit personne, tout le monde semblant être au courant. Neville sidéré s'était demandé si tout Poudlard se promenait de nuit dans les couloirs.

Depuis ils étaient ensemble et cette passion ils la ressentaient toujours aussi fortement à l'heure actuelle.

Ooo

Neville revint au moment présent et sourit de nouveau.

« Je t'aime tu sais ! Souffla-t-il en frottant langoureusement sa virilité contre l'érection bien nette du maître de potion qui intensifia le frottement en lui saisissant les fesses à deux mains.

Neville se déplaça légèrement tout en embrassant Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son membre appuyer contre son entrée étroite.

D'un coup de rein il s'empala, faisant pousser un râle de plaisir à son compagnon qui sans efforts apparent le renversa pour se retrouver à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Le maître de potion posa les chevilles de Neville sur ses épaules et se mit à aller et venir en lui et comme d'habitude le Gryffondor se perdit rapidement dans un océan de plaisir, il ne fut plus que gémissements et mots fous qui provoquaient toujours une excitation intense chez Severus.

L'orgasme de l'un déclencha celui de l'autre et Neville laissa retomber ses jambes pour que le maître de potion encore perdu dans les derniers spasmes du plaisir s'allonge sur lui.

« Merci! Lui chuchota-t-il avant que la bouche gourmande de Severus ne le bâillonne.

Ooo

Dans un petit village du Nord de l'Angleterre Draco réfléchissait en fixant le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre.

Il se remémorait la discussion qu'il avait eue il y a longtemps avec le vieux scientifique et qui avait tout déclenché, alors que ce dernier était venu passé quelques jours au manoir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au temps où ses parents étaient encore vivants.

Tandis qu'ils dînaient Andromède lui avait parlé des expériences qu'il menait et immédiatement Draco avait pensé à Harry, avoir un enfant de lui qui serait aussi une part de lui-même.

L'idée avait été si belle, avoir quelque chose de lui qu'il pourrait aimer et qui l'aimerait aussi, cela avait été si tentant, tout cet amour qu'il avait pour le brun et qui l'étouffait il le donnerait à son enfant.

Il avait proposé au scientifique de faire l'expérience en vrai et celui-ci avait sauté de joie, il était certain d'y parvenir, seul problème il fallait trouver une mère porteuse.

Problème que Draco résolu en pensant à Pansy qu'il voyait souvent, la jeune femme déprimait à cause d'Hermione dont elle était amoureuse sans espoir et il était certain qu'elle accepterait de l'aider.

Ce fut le cas.

Il sourit doucement en levant les yeux vers l'étage où dormait son fils, Pansy et lui avaient été très heureux en l'attendant et il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision, Doryan était tout pour lui et il adorait quand il le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, il avait l'impression que c'était Harry qui le regardait.

Il ne regrettait que la mort de Pansy qui avait vraiment été une amie pour lui et qui avait été si heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un enfant.

Ses yeux revinrent sur les flammes et ses pensées sur Harry, il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant du soir où ils avaient fait l'amour, le brun lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ce soir-là et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit vrai.

Il aurait tellement souhaité qu'ils forment une famille tous les trois qu'il avait faillit craquer en l'entendant lui dire ces mots dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps et tout lui avouer.

Mais la méfiance qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'avait retenue et le forçait à douter, après tout c'était vrai, pourquoi Harry qui avait toujours fait preuve d'indifférence envers lui se mettrait à l'aimer tout à coup?

Non, Max devait avoir raison le brun faisait ça pour Doryan.

Il soupira tout en rejetant la tête en arrière contre le dossier et en fermant les yeux, il avait peur maintenant, tout se passait si différemment depuis la mort de Pansy, son amie qui comprenait si bien ses faiblesses.

Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi avait vécu la même chose.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se dit qu'en premier lieu il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aller vivre chez lui, tout ce qu'il y avait gagné c'était un cœur encore plus douloureux et une angoisse profonde.

Il se sentait si seul, si perdu et si amoureux.

-

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

Le lendemain Neville, un peu anxieux, se présenta chez Harry qu'il trouva assit dans son salon, se rongeant les ongles nerveusement et une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux verts.

« Je sais où ils sont ! annonça immédiatement Neville du seuil sur lequel il s'arrêta.

Il vit le regard d'Harry s'ouvrir en grand tandis qu'il le fixait avec surprise.

« Tu sais ?.............où ça, dis-moi vite ! rajouta-t-il avec précipitation et en bondissant sur ses pieds pour venir vers lui………comment tu as fait pour les retrouver ?

« Calme-toi ! fit Neville qui le prit par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé où il les fit s'asseoir……je vais t'expliquer.

-

« Alors Severus et toi vous saviez tout depuis le début ? interrogea Harry quand il eut finit.

Il secoua lentement la tête avec incrédulité.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ? fit-il sans colère mais avec un certain ressentiment.

Neville se sentit très gêné mais son regard honnête ne quitta pas celui de son ami.

« J'avais promis ! dit-il, puis il se tu un instant et soupira avant de reprendre :

« Severus et moi on n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le projet de Draco quand il est venu nous en parler, mais il a su être très convaincant………..tu sais ça semblait si important pour lui, si tu l'avais vu, il était fou de joie quand ça a marché je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, et Pansy aussi était vraiment heureuse, finalement on y pas vu de mal, ils l'aimaient déjà tellement cet enfant.

« Et moi alors ? s'insurgea Harry……j'aurais eu le droit de savoir non ?

Neville eut une petite moue d'excuse.

« Toi tu avais ta vie et ce que tu ignorais ne pouvais pas te faire de mal, on croyait que tu te moquais royalement de Draco, on ne savait pas que tu avais des sentiments pour lui, tu l'as toujours bien caché reconnais-le !

« Oui c'est vrai ! marmonna le brun……..mais quand même.

« On ne pouvait pas deviner que tout allait tourner ainsi, tu m'en veux ? demanda Neville d'une petite voix inquiète.

Harry le fixa un instant puis sourit.

« Non, ni à toi ni à personne, je suis trop heureux d'avoir un fils pour ça, c'est à moi que j'en veux........j'ai compris tu sais, je ne suis pas si borné, Draco a fait ça par amour et il a peur.........je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su le comprendre lui.

Neville rassuré lui rendit son sourire et sortit le flacon de sa poche.

« Tiens ! fit-il en le lui tendant…….Severus pense que tu vas en avoir besoin pour convaincre Draco que tu l'aimes réellement.

Harry le prit et l'observa pensivement.

« Véritasérum! Murmura-t-il......je préfèrerais qu'il me fasse confiance mais s'il faut ça je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Neville lui tapota l'épaule gentiment puis se leva.

« Il t'aime Harry alors je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

« Merci Nev! Lui cria le brun tandis qu'il sortait.

-

Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison isolée dans la campagne recouverte de neige.

C'était des éclats de rire qui l'avaient fait s'arrêter et dissimulé derrière un sapin il observait avec un sourire tendre la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Draco et Doryan étaient en train d'essayer de faire un bonhomme de neige et le mal que cela leur donnait semblait beaucoup les amuser.

Au bout d'un moment ils n'en étaient toujours qu'à ce qui ressemblait à une énorme montagne de neige sans forme bien précise et cela sembla décevoir Doryan qui recula et fit une moue dépitée

« Pas beau.

« Mouai! Fit Draco bien d'accord avec son fils.......tu as raison c'est pas un chef-d'œuvre, mais je vais arranger ça.

Il sortit sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard la masse informe était transformée en bonhomme de neige digne de ce nom.

Ravit Doryan se mit à taper des mains.

« Encore......encore!

Draco en fit un second, puis un troisième........il s'arrêta à dix et son fils se mit à courir joyeusement entre eux.

-

« Très réussi tes bonhommes de neige!

Au son de cette voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement, Draco qui regardait Doryan sursauta et se retourna brusquement, le cœur battant violemment.

« Harry?......qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Fit-il livide.

« Je suis venu pour te parler! Répondit doucement le brun......vous me manquez tellement............. notre fils et toi! Termina-t-il dans un souffle.

L'angoisse noua la gorge de Draco qui le fixa, un voile d'inquiétude assombrissant son regard gris.

« Alors tu sais! Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oui on m'a tout dit et tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je suis heureux..........c'est mon fils.....

Harry se tut en voyant le mouvement de recul du blond.

« Je t'en prie n'aies pas peur! Reprit-il rapidement..........je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai trop d'amour pour vous deux pour avoir un quelconque ressentiment, et je ne suis pas là non plus pour te le prendre, je suis venu pour te dire que je t'aime et tout ce que t'a dit Max n'était que mensonge...............regardes!

Il sortit le flacon de sa poche et lui tendit.

« Du véritasérum......Je suis d'accord pour en prendre et répondre à toutes les questions que tu voudras me poser.

Le regard sceptique de Draco qui ne le prit pas, alla de son visage au flacon et vice-versa.

« Qui me dit que tu n'es pas capable de résister à ça et de mentir quand même?......tu es très puissant.

« Personne ne le peut tu le sais très bien.

Le blond ne bougeant toujours pas Harry fit un pas en avant.

« Comment te prouver mon amour si tu ne me laisses aucune chance......

Il fut interrompu par un cri strident.

« RYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Doryan qui venait de l'apercevoir courait maladroitement vers lui et le brun eut un grand sourire.

C'était la fin janvier, le petit bonhomme avait dix-huit mois et Harry se dit qu'il avait beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

Il se baissa pour le saisir dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui avant de l'écarter légèrement pour déposer de petits bisous sur son nez et ses joues rougies par le froid.

L'enfant ravit en fit autant en riant, lui rendant bisou pour bisou, ce fut un moment très émouvant pour le brun sevré de sa présence, puis fatigué Doryan se laissa aller sur son épaule en bâillant et Harry regarda Draco.

« C'est l'heure de la sieste! Fit le blond qui s'avança et voulut prendre son fils.....excuses-nous mais on va rentrer.

Mais le brun resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps et son regard se fit suppliant.

« Laisses-moi rester, ne me renvoi pas! Dit-il à mi-voix.....on n'a même pas pu parler.

Draco hésita un instant mais il ne pu se résoudre à lui ordonner de partir, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire.

Harry le suivit.

-

Dans le petit hall d'entrée ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et une fois de plus Draco voulut récupérer son fils à demi-somnolent mais là encore le brun refusa.

« S'il te plait laisses-moi m'occuper de lui et le mettre au lit! Fit-il......sa chambre est en haut?

« Première porte à droite! Précisa le blond dans un soupir.

Il regarda Harry monter puis se dirigea vers le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Il ne savait plus que penser, il était perdu.

Voir surgir le brun comme ça lui avait filé un coup au cœur et le fait qu'il propose de lui-même de prendre du véritasérum le perturbait.

Harry ne paraissait vraiment pas lui en vouloir, il semblait si sincère et il avait tellement envie de croire à son amour.

Draco ne savait plus que faire.

Il savait aussi que maintenant qu'Harry était au courant de tout, il serait injuste de l'empêcher de voir son fils, d'ailleurs le connaissant il se doutait même que ce serait impossible.

Il repensa à ce que lui avaient dit Severus et Neville et finalement il se dit que le mieux était d'abord d'écouter ce que le brun avait à lui dire.

D'un coup de baguette il ranima le feu dans la cheminée qui se mit à crépiter et il fit apparaître une tasse de thé qu'il se mit à boire à petites gorgées.

-

Harry ne redescendit qu'un long moment plus tard et il vint se planter debout devant Draco qui leva les yeux sur lui.

« Draco tu m'aime?

Le blond cilla mais il soutint son regard, il savait que tenter de dire l'inverse serait stupide après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oui.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun qui s'accroupit et posa les mains sur les genoux de Draco.

« Alors fais-moi confiance, laisses-moi te prouver mon amour......écoutes je ne te demanderai rien, ni de m'épouser, ni d'adopter Doryan pour qu'il porte mon nom, il restera un Malfoy uniquement....

Il se tu et saisit l'une des mains du blond qui le laissa faire.

« Pourtant ce serait mon rêve, t'épouser et qu'on porte tous les trois les noms Malfoy-Potter accolés.........mais je ne te demande rien d'autre que de me permettre de vivre avec vous deux et de vous aimer......tu finiras bien par te rendre compte que je t'aime vraiment et que je te veux toi tout autant que Doryan, vous êtes tout pour moi.

Il scruta le visage de Draco qui resta impénétrable et comme il ne répondait rien il reprit:

« Je suis prêt aussi à prendre le véritasérum, même si là non plus tu n'as pas confiance.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence et Harry poussa un soupir désespéré en posant son front sur les genoux de Draco.

« Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal, alors dis quelque chose s'il te plait!

-

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**_**

Le silence s'éternisant, Harry en aurait pleuré de frustration mais la voix de Draco s'éleva.

« Tu n'exigeras rien au sujet de Doryan ?

Le brun releva vivement la tête, l'espoir se rallumant dans ses yeux verts.

« Je te le promets !

Le blond réfléchit un instant en le scrutant avec attention puis il le repoussa doucement pour se lever.

Il alla se placer devant la cheminée et observa les flammes quelques instants.

« C'est d'accord ! dit-il lentement en se tournant vers lui……nous allons revenir à Londres avec toi et nous installer chez toi.

Harry, aux anges, se releva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui avec l'intention bien claire de le prendre dans ses bras mais Draco l'arrêta d'une main.

« En amis ! précisa-t-il……pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux t'accorder, je veux bien te faire confiance au sujet de notre fils et je ne veux pas te priver de sa présence mais j'ai besoin de temps pour qu'il y ait plus entre nous.

« Il y a le vé…….

« Non ! l'interrompit le blond qui secoua la tête tout en soupirant……c'est pas ça, je me moque que tu répondes à mes questions, je t'aime tu le sais mais tout à été si vite que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne me sens pas prêt à aller plus loin dans l'immédiat.

Déçu Harry laissa retomber ses bras et baissa la tête sans insister malgré le désir qu'il avait de se blottir contre lui.

Draco qui l'observait sentit son cœur se serrer et il tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'impression que tout ça n'est dû qu'à l'existence de Doryan! Dit-il d'un ton bas......on passe direct au stade de parents sans même avoir eut une histoire tout les deux......tu sais avec un début où on se cherche, où on ne pense qu'à l'autre et où on fait tout pour se plaire......une histoire d'amour normale en somme.......

Il s'interrompit un instant et eut un petit sourire légèrement triste.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ces moments-là avec toi, je ne sais pas si tu me comprends mais ça me manque.....je ne veux pas te poser de questions parce que je dois trouver mes propres réponses pour être sûr de moi et que tout soit bien clair entre nous........je suis perdu Harry, je voudrais bien que tout soit simple, je t'aime tu m'aimes et tout est parfait, mais en fait....... j'ai peur! Termina-t-il dans un souffle et d'un air un peu gêné.

Harry qui avait levé la tête eut l'envie quasi irrésistible de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, il était si beau et émouvant en disant ça.

C'était si dur de ne pas le toucher.

Il se contint avec difficulté mais il comprit aussi ce qu'il voulait dire, ça rejoignait un peu ce que lui avaient dit Ron et Blaise, il ne devait pas se montrer pressant, il devait lui laisser le temps de venir à lui et de prendre confiance en eux et en lui-même, et de préférence ne pas lui sauter dessus comme avait dit le rouquin.

« On fera comme tu veux ! dit-il simplement en lui souriant tendrement.

-

De retour à Londres et une fois tous installés Harry n'agit pas comme la première fois, cette fois il accepta la venue d'une nurse pour s'occuper de Doryan, il ne le délaissa pas pour autant, il l'aimait trop pour ça et ne pouvait se passer de sa présence bien longtemps.

Mais ainsi il pu avoir des moments de liberté qu'il réservait entièrement à Draco.

Au début ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs apprécier ces moments qu'ils passaient ensembles et toutes les attentions dont le brun l'entourait et qui cherchait à lui faire plaisir de toutes les façons possibles.

Mais en voulant trop bien faire Harry ne s'aperçut pas qu'il y perdait tout naturel, plaire à Draco sans se montrer pressant était devenu une telle obsession qu' il n'agissait plus avec sa fougue habituelle, en fait il ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre, il réfléchissait trop, calculait tout et refreinait tout ces élans et cette franchise qui faisaient en fait l'essentiel de son charme.

À la longue cela eut l'effet inverse de ce qu'il espérait sans qu'il s'en rende compte, au fil des jours le blond eut une attitude de plus en plus réservée à son égard et Harry surprit avec étonnement et à plusieurs reprises comme une lueur d'agacement et de déception dans les yeux gris.

Draco se mit même à éviter autant que possible leurs moments de tête-à-tête et le brun qui ne comprit pas se posa des questions sans oser les lui exposer directement.

Mais il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement quand Draco sortit trois soirs d'affilés sans lui dire où il allait.

Là encore Harry n'osa pas l'interroger ou lui faire des reproches de peur de le faire fuir mais la jalousie commença à le tarauder.

-

Le lendemain, alors que Draco dormait toujours, ce qui était normal vu l'heure tardive à laquelle il était rentré, avec Doryan il rendit visite à Ron et Blaise à qui il en parla.

Assis sur le canapé du salon il se confia tandis que les deux installés sur le grand tapis devant la cheminée riaient en jouant avec Doryan.

Le couple ne paraissait pas le prendre très au sérieux et leur désinvolture finit par agacer le brun.

« Je suis en train de perdre Draco et vous ça vous amuse? S'énerva-t-il.

Blaise échangea un regard avec Ron puis se débarrassa en douceur de l'enfant qui lui avait sauté sur le dos pour se lever et venir près de lui.

« Bien sûr que non! Dit-il d'un ton conciliant......mais tu ne crois pas que la meilleure solution serait de lui en parler directement à lui?

Harry se calma et secoua négativement la tête.

« Il va mal le prendre.

« Et alors? Rétorqua le Serpentard d'un air amusé......secoues-le un peu ça ne lui fera pas de mal, comme au bon vieux temps, souviens-toi avant tu n'hésitais pas à lui dire clairement ta façon de penser.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça! Se récria vivement le brun qui rajouta d'un ton plus bas.....c'est pas comme ça que je vais le ramener à moi et puis j'ai promis de lui laisser du temps.

Blaise le fixa un instant avec une certaine ironie dans ses yeux sombres.

« Harry j'ai bien peur que tu confondes tout, le séduire et lui laisser du temps ça ne signifie pas de tout accepter sans rien dire, en agissant ainsi tu donnes surtout l'impression de te foutre totalement de ce qu'il fait.

« Oui! Approuva Ron qui se débattait avec Doryan qui riait en tirant sur ses cheveux roux.......montres-lui que tu es là et que tu es jaloux.

Blaise sourit à ces paroles, son rouquin était un grand jaloux qui ne se privait pas pour le montrer, dès qu'on tentait d'approcher d'un peu trop près de son Serpentard il s'interposait en faisait clairement comprendre à l'intrus qu'il était à lui et qu'insister serait dangereux.

Blaise adorait l'air menaçant qu'il prenait dans ces cas-là même si parfois il faisait mine de s'indigner devant une telle possessivité, mais ils s'aimaient tellement que cela n'allait jamais bien loin et en général cela finissait dans une réconciliation des plus enflammée.

« Ne réfléchit pas trop Harry! Dit-il......finalement ça ne te convient pas du tout, fais comme tu le sens vraiment et soi toi-même.

-

Le soir même le blond quitta une fois de plus la maison sans avoir rien dit et Harry qui ne s'en aperçut qu'en redescendant de la chambre de son fils avec lequel il avait passé un long moment à jouer avant de le mettre au lit, n'y tint plus.

Ron et Blaise avaient raison, il ne pouvait pas continuer à se taire.

Il s'installa au salon avec la ferme intention de l'attendre et de lui demander des explications dès qu'il rentrerait.

L'angoisse le rongeait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que Draco s'éloigne de lui de cette façon.

-

Il dû attendre jusqu'à 1h du matin pour qu'enfin il entende la porte s'ouvrir.

Plus qu'énervé par ces heures d'attente et la jalousie qui le torturait, il se rua dans le hall et s'arrêta en plein milieu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Où étais-tu? Cria-t-il, sourcils froncés et l'air peu amène.

Draco qui venait de fermer la porte se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Tiens, c'est bien la première fois depuis qu'on est là que tu hausses le ton et que je semble t'intéresser vraiment......enfin pour te répondre j'étais avec un ami, pourquoi?

La jalousie mordit cruellement Harry dont les yeux flamboyèrent.

« Un ami ou un amant? Demanda-t-il sèchement......et je veux la vérité.

« Bof! Fit négligemment le blond qui passa devant lui pour se rendre au salon......on va dire un peu des deux, ça dépend des moments.

« T'as pas le droit tu m'entends! Gronda le brun qui le saisit par le poignet au passage.....t'as pas le droit de me faire ça et j'attends des explications.

Le visage impassible Draco le dévisagea un instant en silence.

« On vit sous le même toit mais on est pas ensemble! Finit-il par dire d'un ton froid et posé.....j'ai le droit de faire ce qui me chante et d'avoir autant d'amants que je veux, après tout ce qui est important pour toi c'est que je n'emmène pas Doryan loin de toi n'est-ce pas? C'est bien pour ça que tu fais autant d'effort envers moi non?......arrêtes de me jouer toute cette comédie je ne l'emmènerai pas, tu es satisfait?

Devant son calme et son indifférence la colère d'Harry retomba aussi sec laissant la place à une angoisse profonde qui lui noua la gorge, Draco semblait très sérieux et faisait preuve d'une telle froideur qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Où était l'erreur? À quel moment le blond s'était-il autant éloigné de lui?

La peur l'envahit ainsi qu'une peine immense, tout n'allait pas s'achever ainsi entre eux alors que rien n'avait commencé? C'était pas possible, c'était trop horrible.

« Comment veux-tu que je sois satisfait si je te perds? S'écria-t-il en tentant de ranimer sa colère pour juguler sa douleur, mais peine perdue, devant le regard gris dans lequel rien ne se lisait sa voix s'étrangla et il dû se taire un instant.

« Tu te trompes totalement Draco......et puis à qui la faute si on n'est pas ensemble? Reprit-il d'un ton plus bas......moi je t'aime et je n'attendais que ça......je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi et que tu avais juste besoin de temps.

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux le scruter et dit:

« Tu es vraiment jaloux?

-

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

Cette fois la colère reprit Harry, une colère mêlée de désespoir, de rage, d'envie de lui hurler son amour et de l'étrangler en même temps.

Ses yeux verts devinrent orageux et il lâcha le poignet de Draco qu'il tenait toujours.

« Si je suis vraiment jaloux? Cria-t-il en saisissant le blond au col, le faisant reculer et le plaquant brutalement contre le mur......je suis jaloux à en crever!

Il vit le regard de Draco s'ouvrir en grand tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur sa gorge.

« Jamais je ne supporterai de te voir avec un autre ! gronda-t-il…….tu es à moi tu entends ?......rien qu'à moi.  
Le blond qui ne chercha pas à se dégager resta très calme et Harry aperçut une étrange lueur de satisfaction s'allumer dans les beaux yeux gris, ce qui le rendit légèrement perplexe.

Draco était-il satisfait de le voir souffrir?

Ils se fixèrent longuement, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Cria de nouveau le brun devant son silence en le secouant rudement.......pourquoi, pourquoi? Répéta-t-il plus bas d'un ton désespéré.......je t'aime tant, tu me fais si mal.

Il y eut comme un sanglot dans sa voix et il baissa la tête, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'abandonner contre lui et sentir ses bras l'enserrer.

« J'ai besoin de toi, de ton amour......s'il te plait ne me laisse pas! Gémit-il dans un murmure rauque et intense......dis-moi que tu m'aime encore, c'est pas possible autrement.

Sa voix à l'intonation si vraie déclencha un long frisson chez Draco qui leva les mains et les posa sur les siennes, les emprisonnant délicatement.

« Je n'ai pas d'amant! Dit-il doucement.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et le fixa, sourcils froncés.

« Pas....d'amant?

« Non, j'ai passé toutes ces soirées chez Ron et Blaise! Fit le blond, son regard rivé au sien......ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te paraître stupide et égoïste mais j'avais besoin de toute ton attention....

Il se tut et sourit légèrement devant le regard plein d'incompréhension qu'ouvrit Harry.

« J'ai fait mine de sortir tous les soirs pour te pousser à bout et voir si tu serais jaloux.

« Je......je ne comprends pas! Fit le brun en secouant lentement la tête.

Draco soupira et serra doucement ses mains.

« Tu es tout le temps si gentil, tu cherches toujours à me faire plaisir, tu ne dis jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et tu attends mon approbation pour tout, ça m'a agacé au plus haut point et j'en ai eu assez de cette comédie.

« Tu veux dire que tu voulais que je te fasse une scène? S'exclama Harry incrédule......qu'on se dispute?

Le blond fit une petite moue mi-excuse mi-contrite.

« Oui c'est un peu ça, mais tu vois, j'avais la sensation que rien n'était naturel entre nous! Expliqua-t-il......depuis qu'on est ici ton comportement est anormal, tu en fais trop, tu n'étais pas le Harry Potter que je connais, là tu es jaloux, en colère, malheureux et enfin tu réagis avec ta flamme habituelle......j'ai l'impression de compter vraiment à tes yeux alors que jusqu'à présent j'avais la sensation que tu supportais tout et faisait autant d'effort uniquement par peur que je m'en aille en emmenant Doryan......je te l'ai dit tu vas trouver ça égoïste mais tu sais que pour une fois tu n'as pas parlé de lui depuis plus de cinq minutes? Alors que même pendant nos tête-à-tête tu finissais toujours par amener la conversation sur lui, j'adore notre fils tu le sais mais il y des moments où j'aimerais t'avoir tout à moi......là c'est ton amour pour moi qui émane de toi, et avec une telle force que je peux le sentir.....et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est bon! Termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry qui comprenait enfin, sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir et il sourit, il ne l'avait pas perdu, c'était juste que cette fois encore il n'avait pas comprit que Draco était un véritable écorché vif niveau sentiment.

Il était si peu sûr de lui qu'il ne réclamait finalement qu'une chose, sentir qu'il lui appartenait et avoir l'exclusivité à certains moments dans son cœur et ses pensées.

La manière dont il s'y était prit pour le lui faire comprendre était plutôt discutable mais le brun ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il était trop soulagé pour ça.

-

« Décidément j'agis toujours comme un idiot avec toi pas vrai?....on dirait que je choisis toujours la mauvaise façon.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et une lueur amusée pétilla dans son regard.

« Tu as toujours été un idiot Potter! Fit-il avec tendresse......un idiot courageux, têtu, vif et emporté qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, prêt à risquer sa vie......un idiot qui n'a jamais eu peur de me remettre en place et dont je suis tombé amoureux fou il y a des années, c'est cet idiot-là que je veux retrouver.......pardonnes-moi si je t'ai fait du mal mais j'ai besoin de sentir que c'est bien moi que tu veux.......que tu me désire vraiment.

À ces mots le regard d'Harry se fit gourmand, sûr de lui et tout ce qu'il y a de plus possessif.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je te jouais la comédie? Demanda-t-il tout en penchant la tête et en l'approchant pour poser les lèvres sur le cou de Draco.

« Je ne sais pas! Murmura le blond qui ferma les yeux et frissonna sous la chaleur de cette bouche qui le mordillait......mais ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à prendre confiance, je doutais sans cesse.....

Un gémissement lui échappa et il se tut, Harry avait libéré ses mains et les promenait sensuellement le long de son corps, mettant le feu à tous ses sens.

« Je veux que tu sois toi......Je veux de la jalousie...... des scènes...... des disputes pour mieux se réconcilier! Reprit-il le souffle court......je veux de la passion entre nous parce que c'est ce que je ressens pour toi.

« Je te promet que tu n'en manqueras pas, je t'aime mon ange, au delà de toute raison, et je te le prouverai chaque jour de notre vie! Fit le brun en relevant la tête...........je t'ai enfin trouvé et jamais plus je ne te laisserai t'éloigner de moi! Murmura-t-il avant de prendre sa bouche pour la dévorer tout en le caressant avec fièvre, il était en manque de lui depuis si longtemps.

Draco ne fut pas en reste, il s'abandonna totalement sous les caresses de plus en plus précises dont il avait si souvent rêvé et gémissant il répondit avec ardeur au baiser exigent, les mains glissées dans la chevelure brune.

Cahin-cahan Harry l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

-

Un long moment plus tard et bien blottit entre les bras du blond, Harry fermait les yeux en souriant, pour la première fois il allait dormir près de celui qu'il aimait et ce qui le rendait plus qu'heureux c'est de savoir que ce serait ainsi le restant de sa vie.

« Je t'aime tellement! Murmura-t-il doucement en sombrant dans le sommeil.

Draco sourit tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son amour.

Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressentit une telle sensation de plénitude, de bonheur total.

Maintenant il était sûr de lui, sûr d'eux, et n'avait plus peur de rien, l'amour d'Harry lui donnait l'impression d'être le roi du monde.

Le nez dans les cheveux bruns il s'endormit à son tour.

-

Au matin Harry ouvrit les yeux avec la sensation d'un poids sur sa poitrine, il cru d'abord que c'était Draco mais en baissant légèrement la tête il s'aperçut que c'était Doryan.

Ce dernier était allongé de tout son long sur lui, à plat ventre, et dormait profondément en suçant son pouce, le brun sourit en caressant doucement la tignasse blonde hirsute et son regard interrogatif croisa celui de Draco qui, allongé sur le côté et appuyé sur un coude l'observait en souriant à demi.

« Ce matin à l'aube il s'est mit à pleurer! Expliqua-t-il à mi-voix......il n'était pas bien et j'ai préféré le prendre avec nous.

« Il est malade? S'inquiéta immédiatement Harry......pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé? Il faut l'emme...

« Ne t'affole pas! le coupa Draco d'un ton rassurant tout en se penchant pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres......c'était juste les dents, c'est tout à fait normal et ça va mieux maintenant......il dort comme un ange! Termina-t-il dans un murmure avant de lui donner un vrai baiser auquel le brun répondit avec un grand plaisir.

Quand il s'écarta Harry garda les yeux fermés un moment pour apprécier l'instant, un sourire heureux jouant sur ses lèvres.

« J'adore les matins comme ça, c'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves! Dit-il en ouvrant les paupières......et je vous adore tous les deux! Rajouta-t-il en embrassant délicatement le sommet du front de Doryan qui ne bougea pas.

Puis il tendit une main pour caresser tendrement l'une des joues de Draco qu'il fixa pensivement.

« Quoi? Fit le blond au bout de quelques secondes, intrigué par son silence......quelque chose te tracasse?

« Dis......le brun hésita un bref instant puis continua......tu crois qu'Andromède serait d'accord pour recommencer?......il nous suffirait de trouver une mère porteuse, ça se fait beaucoup chez les Moldus......ce serait bien que Doryan ait une petite sœur tu ne crois pas?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux surprit puis se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu voudrais une grande famille?

« Ben......ça me dérangerait pas d'avoir tout pleins d'enfants avec toi! Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.......mais en fait juste un de plus me suffirait, j'aimerais surtout avoir une petite fille avec les mêmes yeux que les tiens.......t'imagines? Ce seraient les plus beaux enfants du monde

Amusé, Draco lui sourit tendrement mais fit non de la tête.

« Quoi non? Interrogea le brun perplexe.....non ça serait pas les plus beaux enfants du monde, ou non parce que tu n'en veux pas?

« Ils seraient certainement les plus beaux! Approuva Draco très sérieusement......je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, il n'y a qu'à voir notre fils.

Doryan s'agita dans son sommeil et le brun lui caressa doucement le dos en lui murmurant quelques mots apaisants.

Quand l'enfant fut calme et replongé dans un profond sommeil il reporta son regard sur le blond.

« Alors c'est que tu n'en veux pas d'autre? Redemanda-t-il d'un air déçu......pourquoi?

-

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13.**

**-**

**Bonjour!**

**Plutôt que de répondre à vos reviews j'ai préféré vous mettre le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**-**

Devant le regard vert si déçu Draco eut une petite moue d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, Doryan restera unique, mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'en voudrais pas d'autre, au contraire je serais très heureux d'avoir une petite fille……surtout avec mes yeux ! termina-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais alors pourquoi ?......tu penses qu'Andromède ne serait pas d'accord ?

« Oh non, pas du tout ! répondit Draco……il en aurait sûrement été ravit……mais tu sais il était très vieux et fatigué, notre fils a été l'œuvre de sa vie, il est mort au début de la grossesse de Pansy et c'est pour ça qu'on a fait appel à Hermione pour qu'elle la suive.

« Je l'ignorais ! murmura Harry qui ressentit de la peine pour le vieil homme qu'il aurait bien voulut connaître.

« Personne ne le sait ! fit Draco……il l'a voulut ainsi, dans la mort comme dans la vie il sera resté très discret, c'était un solitaire qui s'est toujours tenu autant que possible à l'écart du monde, allant et venant au gré de ses envies, apparaissant, disparaissant comme bon lui semblait……quand on a été sûr pour Doryan il s'est installé au manoir pour veiller sur Pansy mais il est tombé malade……il n'a rien laissé sur ses recherches, Pansy et moi avons respectés ses dernières volontés, nous n'avons rien dit et l'avons enterré près du manoir, dans un endroit qu'il aimait beaucoup.

« Quel dommage ! soupira le brun……j'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois que je l'ai suffisamment fait pour deux ! s'amusa Draco qui se tut et prit un air réfléchit en fixant Doryan qui dormait comme un bienheureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Harry.

« Oh rien ! fit le blond négligemment en haussant légèrement les épaules……j'essayais juste d'imaginer notre petit ange vêtu pour une future cérémonie de mariage.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Euh…….tu crois pas que tu as largement le temps d'y songer ? Il est encore un peu jeune…..

« Bon ! le coupa Draco l'air de rien……si tu préfère attendre qu'il soit majeur pour m'épouser je suis d'accord…….. c'est toi qui voit.

Le brun qui comprit brusquement qu'il parlait du leur en resta bouche bée un instant puis son visage s'illumina.

« Draco tu viens de me faire une demande détournée là non ?

Le blond eut un petit sourire tendre et malicieux qui fit fondre le cœur d'Harry et soulevant l'un de ses bras, Draco s'allongea complètement pour venir se glisser contre lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, près de celle de son fils.

« Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas très longtemps tu m'as dit que c'était ton rêve non ? demanda-t-il……c'est le mien aussi, alors réalisons chacun le rêve de l'autre……tu m'épouses, je t'épouse……et Doryan portera aussi ton nom.

Harry le pressa fort contre lui sans rien dire, sa gorge était nouée et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment c'était possible d'être heureux et amoureux à ce point sans que son cœur lâche.

Puis ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Draco qui avait relevé la tête pour le regarder avec toujours ce même sourire craquant, dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'il savait déjà positive.

« Merci mon amour ! murmura finalement le brun, ému……tu fais de cette matinée la plus belle de mon existence.

« J'espère bien que ce n'est que la première d'une longue série ! répondit le blond dans un souffle avant qu'Harry ne s'empare de sa bouche.

-

**Six mois plus tard.**

**-**

Par une belle matinée de la fin du mois d'Août, Draco, Harry et Doryan se tenaient debout et silencieux à quelque pas en retrait face à la tombe de Pansy.

Ils y venaient de temps en temps, un peu comme pour lui montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux grâce à elle, et pour la remercier.

Ils étaient mariés depuis maintenant trois mois et Harry avait légalement adopté Doryan.

Ils n'avaient pas jugé bon de dévoiler les véritables origines de leur fils, cela aurait eu l'effet d'une véritable bombe et ils avaient craint qu'il ne devienne un objet de curiosité que l'on regarderait comme un phénomène, seul leurs amis les plus proches étaient au courant et cela leur suffisait.

Ils avaient prévu de dire l'entière vérité à Doryan dès qu'il serait en âge de comprendre, mais cela ne changerait rien au fait que Pansy était sa mère, elle l'avait porté et lui avait donné la vie et c'est ainsi qu'ils en parlaient à leur fils.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle tombe dans l'oubli, elle avait sa place dans le cœur de Doryan.

Le petit bonhomme âgé maintenant de deux ans leva la tête vers Harry et tendit la main.

« Donnes papa! Fit-il.

Le brun lui donna le bouquet qu'ils n'oubliaient jamais d'amener et Doryan s'avança pour aller le déposer sur la tombe.

C'était comme un rite dont il s'acquittait avec son sérieux habituel.

-

« J'aime le sourire que tu as à chaque fois qu'il te dit papa! Murmura Draco qui s'était rapproché de lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Harry posa amoureusement la tête au creux de son épaule.

« J'adore ça! Avoua-t-il......mais ça me surprend toujours qu'il l'ait fait de lui-même, je ne lui ai pas demandé, je ne voulais pas que ce soit une obligation.

« Je te signale que notre fils est très intelligent au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué! Fit Draco avec amusement......et souvent nous avons des conversations très sérieuses tous les deux.

Surprit et intrigué le brun releva vivement la tête pour le fixer.

« Draco, c'est toi qui lui a demandé de le faire?

« Non, du moins pas clairement! Répondit ce dernier qui sourit et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour le caresser de ses pouces......je lui ai juste expliqué à quel point tu comptes pour moi et à quel point toi tu nous aimes......il est bien trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses mais il est très intuitif, alors je pense qu'il a réfléchit et que c'est la façon qu'il a trouvé pour te montrer qu'il t'aime lui aussi, tout autant qu'il m'aime moi.

« Toi je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal! Ne pu que répondre Harry, ému par la délicatesse avec laquelle il avait agit.

« J'espère que tu vas souffrir très longtemps! Murmura Draco.

Le brun se mit à rire.

« Je me suis toujours douté que tu avais un côté sadique, maintenant j'en suis sûr........mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais me passer de cette souffrance! Termina-t-il très sérieusement.

Le blond avança son visage vers lui et ils échangèrent un long baiser très tendre.......interrompu par Doryan qui était revenu et s'était mit à tirer avec entrain sur leurs vêtements.

« Papa, papa! Cria-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.......à la bouffe miam-miam!

« Je crois qu'il veut dire qu'il a faim! Dit Harry qui éclata de rire devant le geste de son fils qui riait aussi en se frottant l'estomac et en roulant de gros yeux gourmands, geste et expression qu'il avait prit de Ron qui lui disait ça à chaque fois qu'il se préparait à le faire manger

Draco et Harry n'avaient pas vu l'utilité de garder la nurse, leurs problèmes résolus ils avaient préférés s'occuper de Doryan eux-mêmes et donc le rouquin était devenu la nounou attitrée quand ils voulaient un peu de temps à eux.

Blaise et lui étaient très attachés à l'enfant et ils le prenaient aussi assez souvent même sans raison, juste pour le plaisir de passer une journée avec lui, ce qui faisait que dans l'ensemble le bambin passait pas mal de temps en leur compagnie.

Le blond et le brun avaient une confiance totale en eux et n'y voyaient jamais d'objection.

Sans oublier Neville et Severus qui passaient toutes les semaines.

-

Draco, lui, avait froncé les sourcils.

« Pfff! Souffla-t-il exaspéré.......franchement ton oncle a de ces expressions!!

Mais devant l'air comique de son fils il secoua la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de rire lui aussi.

« Tonton Won, tonton Won! Chantonna Doryan sans parvenir à prononcer correctement le R, il était ravit de son effet, il adorait ses quatre tontons mais le rouquin était son préféré, ce dernier était incapable de lui dire non pour quoi que ce soit, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Blaise qui le traitait de papa-poule tout en agissant guère mieux de son côté.

Heureusement pour eux Doryan n'était pas un enfant capricieux ni exigent, autrement ils l'auraient transformé en véritable petit monstre.

-

Draco s'accroupit devant son fils.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller à la bouffe miam-miam chez tonton? On pourrait se faire inviter et je t'autorise à lui tirer les cheveux autant que tu voudras.

« OUIIII!!! cria Doryan en lui sautant au cou.

Harry lui les observait en silence, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres, il les trouvait magnifiques, ils étaient sa famille, les personnes les plus importantes pour lui, bien sûr il y en avait d'autre qui comptaient beaucoup à ses yeux, mais pas comme eux deux.

Eux, ils étaient toute sa vie et même plus, en fait ce qu'il ressentait pour eux était indescriptible avec des mots, c'était trop puissant.

Quand Draco se releva en portant Doryan sur un bras, il se saisit de sa main libre et la serra fort en formant un 'Je t'aime' du bout des lèvres quand ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Le blond lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient Harry tourna la tête une dernière fois vers la tombe.

« Merci, merci Pansy pour tout ce bonheur! Lui envoya-t-il en pensée......je veillerai toujours sur eux je te le promets.

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**Merci à toi vif d'or pour la correction et un grand merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette fic.**

**Je vous adore!**

**Bisous à vous toute!**

**Mamba!**


End file.
